Pokemon: What it Means to Be a Brain
by Reiki Shutuagi
Summary: After a series of Incidents, the world is rebuilding and Hoenn is reopening the Battle Frontier featuring our Brains from Johto and Kanto  mixed with an OC 8D . How will the series of challenges come to affect them all and the Adventure Pokedex Holders?
1. 1: Coming Together

**F/N: This is separate from Destination Journey (you'd have to know from my DeviantART what it is/the characters. The _only_ original character (I actually mean it) is Maki Kururugi (who is set to appear in Destination Journey but has different Pokemon for this). I might set this prior to the former mentioned Pokemon FanFic, I might not. Enjoy-! (notes: some narration)**

_**

* * *

What it Means to Be a Brain – 1: Coming Together**_

"_Waddya mean we're going to meet the Johto Battle Frontier Brains?"  
"It is as I say it. They are coming here to Hoenn for awhile to watch us before Enishida reopens the Battle Frontier of Hoenn to the public."  
"That's crazy! How many Frontier Brains will be here...?"  
"Do you even know Math? It's Twelve plus Cattleya, so Thirteen. Then there is you and Enishida."  
"WOW...!"  
"Sigh..."  
"Jindai."  
"Yes?"  
"When are they coming?"  
"Today."  
"WHAT? When?"  
"They're expected arrival time is Noon."  
"Two hours? I need to get out of this forest by then..."  
"Are you lost again?"  
"Yuh huh..."  
"You are probably close to Azami and the Battle Tube. Tell her to get going if you find her. The rest of us are near the docks."  
"Got it! Later!"  
"Good-bye."_

_

* * *

Sigh oh sigh... Maki, Maki, Maki... Where the hell did you get yourself lost...? I can't believe I still don't know the layout of this forest... I bet everyone else knows it by heart or something like that... I should probably read a map once in awhile... Sigh OH sigh..._

The girl strolled down one of the probably billion forest paths. How she got lost in the forest or what she doing was undetermined. All that she knew she was doing now, was getting lost in the forest. In her previous conversation, Jindai mentioned the Battle Tube being nearby. Could she be on her way to that?

_Man... Wait..._

The girl looked at her belt, where all of her Pokeballs were kept at.

_Maki you dumbass! Did you ever remember about using Kairyu? Alright-_

"Come on out! Fly, Kairyu!" Maki threw the Pokeball at the ground in front of her. There was a flash of white light. The Pokeball returned to her hand as she watched the Pokemon form in front of her. She put the Pokeball back on her belt and jumped up on the Pokemon. Kairyu stretched out his wings and let out a snort, awaiting Maki's orders. She readied herself on his back, finally commanding, "Alright Kairyu! Let's go fly to the Battle Tube! I need to see if Azami is there."

The Pokemon nodded and started running. Maki felt him move faster until Kairyu finally lifted into the air. Maki let out a sigh when she checked her clock. It was only thirty minutes after ten in the morning. Thinking, _That is good...! I still have an hour and a half! At least I remembered I had Kairyu on hand... And at least he knows the route of the Battle Frontier... Unlike myself... Sigh oh sigh! Hmph..._

Maki heard a snort come from Kairyu. She looked over his shoulder saying, "Yeah?"

The Pokemon nodded. She nodded back saying, "Okay. Wanna fly around after we pick up Azami? There is plenty of time!"

Kairyu gave a nod, forming a smile. He dove downwards into the woods; Maki could see the very tip of the Battle Tube. She rose and jumped from the Pokemon to the ground. She made contact with the ground and the Pokemon landed beside her. She started inside of the Battle Tube with Kairyu following closely behind her.

The inside of the Battle Tube was the usual atmosphere. It reeked like a Habunake, Azami's main choice for a battling Pokemon. Although most of the Battle Frontier Brains, including Enishida and Maki, knew it well and were very used to it.

Finally reaching the interior of the middle of the building, Maki looked around to see if she could find Azami. Without any luck, she put her hand to her mouth, cuffed in sorts, yelling throughout the Battle Tube with her loud voice, "Azami! It's Maki! The Johto Frontier Brains are going to be here soon! We need to get going!"

"Quiet down, Maki..." Maki glanced over and saw Azami waltzing out slowly. She rubbed her eyes softly saying, "Wait. Did you say Johto Frontier Brains? From the Johto Battle Frontier?"

"Yep! They're going to be here at Noon! I can't wait!"  
"L-Let me go get my Pokeballs! Hang on!" Azami disappeared again.

Maki stared at the ceilings. She didn't particularly like the interior of the Battle Tube's main room. In fact, she would rather run around the Battle Pyramid thirty times over in the darkness since she knew most of how the Pyramid worked from running around it in the first place. She has probably ran the Pyramid's rooms many more times than The Pyramid King himself.

The next moment, Azami came back out with her Pokeballs on her belt. She had her arms folded, ready to go. Maki walked back out with the Tube Queen and Kairyu behind her.

_

* * *

Azami still creeps me out... What kind of taste does she exactly have for the Battle Tube? It is so creepy and so is Habunake... I hate snakes so much... Pokemon and regular ones... Anyways... I guess Kairyu is having a fun time flying around. Maybe it has been a little too long since he got to fly throughout the skies of the Battle Frontier. Most of our Pokemon have been helping with some of the construction work on rebuilding some of the buildings and parts of the facilities. All of them were of great help during the Rayquaza Incident involving the Hoenn Battle Frontier. We haven't been open to the Public or even Press for a few months now. _

_But... Well. Today is Saturday and we are supposed to be open for seven days to the Press starting on Monday. After that, it should be duty for everyone to take care of the Public and any challengers to the facilities. This will be good with the Johto Battle Frontier Brains visiting us. I heard there was an incident involving Ho-Oh and Lugia going on in Johto and wrecked their Battle Frontier. News is that it is reconstruction and should be done in a few months. I guess in the meanwhile, they will be here, watching us and I think taking on some of the challenges as well. Everyone is slowly rebuilding... I hope everything in the other regions, including the Island issues in Almia and Oblivia. I heard Isshu has been fixing around after something with Zoroark and Kyurem. Sinnoh had some issues with Regigigas rampart after an attack. Jindai was even there for it. And news of Arceus fighting with Dialga and Palkia. In Orre, there was another accident involving Shadow Lugia attacking some civilians in a city there. Fiore had issues involving Pokemon outbreaks and Rangers attempting to help them. Holon had an issue with an outbreak there as well. The Orange Islands had an issue with attacks from the city from some unknown force who has been caught recently. Lastly, Kanto had an issue with the Legendary Birds Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltress. But... In some miracle, everything has somehow been resolved everywhere... We're picking up the pieces... Good thing Regigigas didn't get far in Sinnoh; Kissaki City is rebuilding the ruins. The Legendary Birds didn't get to leave where they were battling. Shadow Lugia was finally put under control. Kyurem calmed down from the Yin and Yang while Zoroark had Zorua. An island sank, but Almia and Oblivia managed to rescue every islander and Pokemon. Groudon in Fiore was put under control, stopping everything. Arceus managed to calm down Dialga and Palkia. The attackers on the Orange Islands were captured. And Holon finally managed to calm them down, which was revealed to have been happening for years. Thank goodness... I'm glad no one was hurt... I guess I should be happy...!_

_And we finally arrived at the harbor that lead to the main gates of the Battle Frontier._

It was only eleven in the morning, an hour before noon when the Johto Brains would be arriving. Maki and Azami jumped down from Kairyu's back and walked beside the group. Just in time to see none other than Jindai battling Heath. Heath's Laglarge looked quite worn out while Jindai's Regirock looked ready to continue battling without issues.

"Alright, Laglarge, use Water Pulse!" Heath pointed towards Regirock. Laglarge blue a circle of water right at the Legendary.  
"Regirock, dodge it!" Jindai commanded. Regirock did as told and jumped out of the way. "Get up close and grab Laglarge!"

Heath caught on, but not quick enough... "Use Explosion!"

There was an explosion from Regirock. There was smoke everywhere. The spectating Frontier Brains knew that Regirock was for it. And most likely, Laglarge as well.

As soon as the smoke cleared, it was clear who the winner was... There was no winner.

"Return!" Jindai held out his Pokeball. Regirock turned into the red plasma and returned to the Pokeball. "Nice timing..."  
"Gah!" Heath let out. "Jindai! You knew perfectly well that that was a one on battle only! What is up with using Explosion there?" Heath held out the Pokeball and Laglarge returned to it.  
"I forgot."  
"Oh what a liar~!" Kogomi shouted.

"There is no winner!" Ukon held out his staff. "This match ends in a draw!"

There was a loud roar coming from the ocean's waters. Maki wove as her Kairyu returned to the land. He landed beside Maki and snorted. She nodded, but everyone could see there was an astonished look on her face. Lila walked up to her and asked, "What does he say?"

"The Johto Frontier Brains are already here!" Maki pointed to the sea.

Datsura walked beside Maki. He looked at the sea, hat blocking the sun. He tried to examine further into the sea. Complaining, he turned to Maki and said, "What do you mean? There isn't anything coming!"

"No! Look _closely!_" Maki pointed again. Datsura tried looking off.  
Lila joined the lookers and said, "I can see it. Look closer."

Datsura leaned off of the dock until he finally shouted, "You're right! I can see it!"

"Bad eyesight much?" Kogomi sighed.  
Ukon nodded slightly.

All of the Hoenn Frontier Brains gathered at the edge of the dock to look on to the ship. When the ship finally came into distance, everyone could see none other than Dahlia waving to them. The rest of the Johto Frontier Brains were gathered behind her.

* * *

"Long time no see, Maki!" Dahlia ran up and hugged Maki.  
"Same here!" Maki smiled.

"When did you meet Dahlia?" Jindai asked.  
"Hmn? Oh. I met her when I was getting my last Johto badge." Maki answered.

Lila and Azami shook hands with Cattleya and her Butler, Kokuran. Everyone watched as Kurotsugu jumped down from the main deck. He landed beside Heath. The latter backing up in surprise. "K-Kurostugu-san!"

"Yo!" Kurotsugu smiled.  
"How ya been?" Kogomi asked.  
"Good!" The blond-haired man answered.  
"How has it been in Johto?" queried Ukon.  
Kate walked up to answer, "They've been getting better. Here?"  
"Opening soon. Rest of Hoenn has been well." Lila replied.  
"Is the ceremony tomorrow?" Nejiki walked up.  
"Correct. There is to be a match..." Datsura spoke.  
"Who's going to compete? It's going to be two versus two." Cattleya asked.  
"I've already got that one planned!"

Everyone turned up to the sky. The all saw none other than Enishida himself. The owner of the Hoenn Battle Frontier that inspired the Johto Battle Frontier.

"Then who?" Maki asked eagerly.  
"Why now! None other than you and our Pyramid King!" Enishida pointed.  
"Really?" Maki turned to Jindai.  
"What about the other matches?" Jindai immediately switched topics.  
"Let's see. We'll have Azami and Ukon battle before you two. Then Cattleya and Kokuran before them. Kogomi and Dahlia before them, who are after Datsura and Kurotsugu. Before them is Nejiki and Lila. Before _them_ will be Kate and Heath."

"Him?"  
"Her?"

"These are the final decisions. Yet the Press does not know of them. I wanted the teams to be sort of a surprise for them to find out." Enishida turned away to fly off. "Be sure to work on some fancy attack combinations. This will sort of work like a contest showcase. This our opening ceremony after all!"

With that, the founder of the Battle Frontier was gone in the distance.

"Come on!" Maki gripped Jindai's hand. "We have to go try out some moves! See you all tonight!" Maki took off into the forest, dragging the man and her Kairyu following. Jindai decided to stay silent, he had to deal with her no matter what. If it was anyone who was going to showcase her best, it was going to be none other than Maki.

Lila looked at Nejiki, he sighed and they walked off. The others were left to argue with each other on where to practice or even what to do...

**

* * *

Original: 2011.2.14**

**

* * *

A/N: I used Pokemon Japanese Names (even in Destination Journey, I didn't plan on using Pokemon Japanese Names, just characters)... (Poor Jindai being dragged off by the crazy hell-bent girl...!) I just HAD to put the Hoenn (Emerald) and Johto (HG/SS) Frontier Brains~! So, some incidents have just happened and everything is rebuilding... :D Sooooo**


	2. 2: Meaning of a Performance

**F/N: Remember, if you need to know the Pokemon (because of the Japanese names) go somewhere where it lists them (like Bulbapedia). BTW: 1) The English Attack Names (I'm already looking up Japanese Pokemon Names don't wanna do this too). 2) TWO more OCs... kay? /shot down I just wanted to... TToTT**

_**What it Means to Be a Brain – 2: Meaning of a Performance**_

"Alright, come on out, Buryamo!" Maki threw the Pokeball. The Pokemon stretched his claws. "Okay! What Pokemon are you using?"

Jindai took a Pokeball and shouted back, "I guess I'll use Registeel!"

Regirock formed in front of Jindai as he caught the Pokeball. Maki decided her first move. She pointed to the Pokemon, "Okay! Buryamo, activate Flamethrower!"

"Registeel, use Hyper Beam!"

The blasts were about to collide when Maki commanded, "Alright, use Hidden Power!"

Rocks rose from the ground and collided with the beams. It was Jindai's turn to execute a move when he yelled to his Pokemon, "Flash Cannon!"

A blast fired directly from Registeel. It almost glittered in a white glow decorated in black smears. The attack was about to collide with Buryamo when he activated Fire Blast at Maki's command, "Use Fire Blast to stop the attack! And go right into Metal Claw!"

The flaming Pokemon did as commanded. The Flash Cannon was now combined with the fiery red of the Fire Blast. Sparkles went off in all areas around Buryamo when he activated Metal Claw. All of the flames rose into the air and became one again.

"Now, Thunder!"  
"Rocket it, Solarbeam!"

The thunder rose right into the air and collided with the flames. There was a bright light in place of the sun surrounding in the sky. Buryamo let go of the blast as it was fully charged from the combination of flames and lightning. The blast shot right into the air and directly into the middle of the blast.

"Alright! Buryamo, grab Registeel and activate Fling!" Maki commanded.  
"What?" Jindai was not following what she was doing. But he quickly caught on as Buryamo grabbed the Steel Pokemon and flung it into the air. About to collide with the combined blasts, Jindai shouted, "Activate Iron Head!"

The Pokemon charged right into the blast. Five ends split once more, perhaps an affect from the Fire Blast. Each one was decorated in a beautiful combination of the flames, thunder, the Solarbeam, and the attacks of Metal Claw and Iron Head. Suddenly the combination of elements charged down to Buryamo when Maki shouted with a grin, "Use Protect!"

The blasts reflected right off of the invisible screen that now surrounded the Pokemon. The flew straight into the air and collided at once. Finally, the show was over. It was like fireworks in the attack's finale.

"How is that going to attack...?" asked Jindai.  
"What? Oh. I won't use Reflect. The blasts will probably follow Buryamo. If he runs up to the opponent's Pokemon, the result would be an attack." Maki explained.  
"I see."  
Maki smiled. "Is that good enough?"  
"If this is the team we're using."  
"Alright! Kairyu! We're heading back! It's kinda late."

Buryamo ran up to Maki. She looked at the Pokemon and said, "I see..."  
"What is wrong?"  
"Buryamo says something is wrong somewhere."  
"From where?"  
"No idea..."

"Let's not worry about it now I guess. When it happens, it happens!"

Maki hopped on the dragon's back, followed by her returning Buryamo to his Pokeball and Jindai jumping on.

"Lanculus, activate Energy Ball!" Cattleya spoke.  
"Emperte, use Signal Beam!" Kokuran shouted.

The multi-colored beam shot into the air, colliding with the Energy Ball. It was quite a magnificent sight with it all falling to the ground.

"Let's try something else." Cattleya murmured. She pointed to a clearing and said, "Use Energy Ball again."

Kokuran caught on and said, "Use Signal Beam!"

This time, however, the Signal Beam pushed into the Energy Ball. The ball was now more like a mixture of the green and purple followed by a trail from the Signal Beam. It collided with the ground with an explosion similar to the one from before.

"Much better. Now it's an attack."  
Kokuran agreed. The two tried again multiple times, varying the attack and so forth...

"Habunake, kick the dust up!" Azami shouted.

The Pokemon did as ordered and charged to the ground, attacking and knocking the dirt and such.

"Crobat." Ukon spoke. "Use Double Team and use Confuse Ray on the dirt."

The Crobat split into many many other Crobats. All of them readied and fired a Confuse Ray into the dirt, creating a small explosion-like attack. The two knew very well it could do damage when put together properly for the match.

_Where is your location now?  
Dock.  
When are you leaving?  
In a few moments.  
For the Hoenn Battle Frontier, correct?  
Yes.  
Expected arrival?  
Right on time for the Opening Press Conference.  
Are you registered?  
I already have my registration number to battle in the Battle Frontier.  
I will get you in as the first challenger.  
Got it!_

"Onigohri, freeze the ground using Ice Beam!" Datsura commanded.

The Pokemon shot a beam of ice right at the ground. Many pillars were created in the process of the ice being created. The ground that was once just dirt and a path was now frozen in magnificence. The ice sparkling in the daylight's sun.

"Dosidon, activate Earthquake!" Kurotsugu shouted. The Pokemon nodded and jumped into the air. Onigohri flew away because even the Pokemon knew that there were going to be ice shards. Datsura did the same and hid behind a tree, watching. Dosidon slammed right down in the middle of the ice field. There was a large shock wave and the pillars broken into thousands of pieces. As Datsura and Onigohri were correct, the shards went flying into the air to come back down where the pillars once stood. Small, stray, shards of ice floated down softly in the air. In the reflecting sun, it was indeed beautiful.

"Alright, I guess that closes that page!" Kurotsugu yelled in accomplishment.  
"I guess so. Onigohri, return!" Datsura called the Pokemon.  
"I'm hungry..." Kurotsugu randomly moaned.  
"Let's go back to the Pokemon center, then." Datsura suggested.  
"EXCELLENT PLAN!"

The rest of the groups did more than perfect on their combination attacks. Except maybe Jindai and Maki, who still seemed to have some trouble combining the attacks properly. Maki eventually got bored and strained from making up ideas and let her Pokemon try whatever they could think of. After a little while longer, after the sun started to go down. They figured that the rest of teams were already at the Pokemon Center; which is where everyone planned on meeting. (_mentioned above)_

"Jindai... We just have to use what we've tried unless something happens..." Maki murmured as they were cutting through the wind on Kairyu.

Jindai remained silent. Maki looked at him weirdly.

Then there was the strange shine in the sky. Maki's eyes widened and screamed, "Look! What is it?"  
"C..." Jindai didn't continue.  
Maki turned to look at him without saying a word. She turned back to where the light was and it was not there anymore. She sighed and told Kairyu to fly down to the Pokemon Center when it came into eyesight from the sky.

"Where in the world have you two been?" asked Enishida, pushing his sunglasses up.  
"Trying stuff..." Maki wove him off and sat down at the table with the Frontier Brains.  
"Is something wrong?" Azami questioned.  
"Nothing...!" Jindai answered, frantically. He didn't think he was going to be asked.  
Lila, Kogomi, and Dahlia exchanged looks. Azami didn't say anything.  
"Soooooo... How was everyone else's performances?" Enishida changed topics.  
"Went well." Nejiki spoke. Lila nodded to this, saying, "Very well."  
"No offense, but I think we'll win~" Kate winked.  
"The only thing you can expect!" Heath cheered.  
"This is scary...!" Kogomi hid behind Maki.  
"WHAT?" The two yelled in unison.  
"How _did _your guys' go?" Datsura looked at Maki, then turned to look at Jindai.

But, neither said a word.

"You young ones should rest." Ukon stood up.  
"Good-night!" Dahlia jumped up and stretched her arms out.  
"Come on, Mistress." Kokuran stood up as well.  
Cattleya nodded and the two walked off.  
"Nighty night!" Kurotsugu vanished.  
"Night..." Azami strolled off.

All of the Frontier Brains were gone until only Maki and Jindai were left with Enishida. There was silence until Maki stood up and walked off without speaking. The two men were the only ones left in the Pokemon Center. The Nurse Joy of the Hoenn Battle Frontier Pokemon Center closed up for the night with all those staying (which was not many due to the Battle Frontier not yet open to anyone) to go to the rooms and so forth.

"Did you see it happen?" Enishida asked.  
"There is no point in answering such a question. I experienced years ago no matter what..." Jindai muttered. His eyes looked much more pale than usual.

Enishida stood up. "I guess you are right on that one. What did Maki say?"  
"She was just surprised to see the light. She didn't know what Pokemon it was or what happened or why the Pokemon was there."  
"You're bound to meet up with him sometime, then~"  
"I already know her expression..."  
"Of course~"

"_Why does time have to repeat itself infinitely?"  
"Because Celebi won't deny it."  
"Time Pokemon, hm..."_

**Chapter 2 Ends – To Be Continued**

**Look-Up:  
Name: Maki Kururagi  
Age: Around 14-16**

**Female  
Pokemon Revealed: Kairyu (Kaiy), Buryamo (Raiyo)  
Expertise: Chains  
Position: Pyramid Mistress (Jindai's Assistant)  
Symbol: Floral  
Main: Pokemon Trainer (Semi-Coordinator)  
Hometown: Unknown  
Home Region: Unknown (Implied to be Isshu or Hoenn due to knowledge of those Regions)  
Connection: Jindai (Close Friend), Dahlia (Old-Time Friend), Kogomi (Rival?)**

**Original: 2011.2.16**

**A/N: I was so tempted to type in Scott instead of Enishida... :O Anyways, Battle Frontier is opening up to the Press next chapter!**


	3. 3: Opening Day!

_**What it Means to Be a Brain – 3: Opening Day!**_

_Take them all out! _Maki was dreaming peacefully and battling in her own mind with her own Pokemon until... _Wait... What are you doing? Stop it!_

"AHH!" Maki fell out of her bed. Her face landed right on the wooden floor. And her bed sheets came along with her on her trip to the floor. What could have possibly happened in her dream?

Her door opened up. In it's way was Kogomi, still wearing a her pajamas. The girl rubbed her eyes, asking, "Maki! What happened?"

"I..." Maki rubbed her face as she stood. "I have no idea..."  
"Was it a bad dream?" This was Lila now. She stood behind Kogomi, looking over the fighter's shoulder.  
"I have no idea." Maki answered again. "It was just a nice dream and then I screamed, falling out of my bed."

Maki fixed up her bed, maybe in attempts to make it easier for Nurse Joy since the Press Conference was today. She decided to stay up, despite it being seven in the morning and five hours before the ships for the Opening should be arriving. She realized this when she checked the clock on her PokeNav. The girl threw it on her bed and decided to take a shower and get ready for Opening Day. Enishida told everyone the previous night before they all took off to dress in their ordinary clothes and not look spectacular or anything. That was not their goal. It was their Pokemon's job to steal the crowd.

Turning the shower to the hot temperature. All she could wonder about was Jindai's mood after they finished practicing the previous day.

"_Jindai, is something wrong?"  
"No..."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Ummm... Okay..."_

"Sigh oh sigh! That idiot!" Maki slammed her clutched fist against the wall. The steaming water filled with tears streamed down her face. "I want to hurt him so much...!" The water continued to fall.

* * *

At the same time, Lila was now taking a stroll down the hallway. She looked down another hallway and saw Enishida speaking with someone she couldn't see. But, casually, she continued walking as if she did not see him doing anything.

* * *

"_How far are you from the Island?"  
"Oooh, no very far now! I think like a few hours until the ceremony!"  
"Very good. You are indeed registered as the first challenger as well."  
"Oh? What challenge is first?"  
"The Battle Factory."  
"Who's in charge of that...?"  
"Factory Head Datsura."  
"I will need word from you when I defeat 'em!"  
"Why don't you choose?"  
"Fine fine! Later!"  
"Good-Bye and Good Luck."  
"Don't need it!"  
_"_Then all you need is a good-bye."  
__"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, don't be like that!"  
__"You are the one who said it."  
__"Can I take it back?"  
__"No."  
_"_Mean."  
__"Truth."  
_"_I don't like the truth."_

* * *

It was now eight in the morning. Most of the Frontier Brains were beginning to wake up and get ready for the Opening Ceremony. Maki was sitting in the main lobby of the Pokemon Center, petting her Kairyu on the head. The Nurse Joy was awake but most people were still sleeping or were in their rooms. Maki let out a sigh.

"Is something wrong?"

Maki turned to look at Kairyu and answered, "It's nothing important..."  
"Are you sure?" The Pokemon asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Come on!" Kairyu pouted. "The opening ceremony is in a few hours!"  
"Right... Maybe I should stop..." Maki stood up.

"P-Pyramid Mistress!" Nurse Joy came running towards the girl.  
"What is it?" asked Maki with a confused look.  
"Do you know where the Pyramid King is?"  
"N-No." Maki nodded.  
"Dahlia reported he was missing."  
"What? Are you sure?"  
"Well, there isn't many people here, correct? No one saw him this morning and cameras didn't see anything."  
"What is that idiot... Tch! I'm going to go check the Battle Pyramid! Ask the other Frontier Brains!" Maki started running towards the door, followed by Kairyu.  
"Y-Yes!"

Outside...

"Kaiy! Let's fly!" Maki jumped on Kairyu.  
"To the Top?" The dragon took into the air.  
"Yeah! When I find, gr... He is dead...!" And they flew through the morning winds.

It was a calm morning, a small breeze. It was expected to be sunny on the island by the time the Press came for the Opening Ceremony at noon. Kairyu's wings cut through the wind swiftly. Finally, the dragon reached the top of the Battle Pyramid. Maki jumped off of Kaiy's back to the ground. She looked around the arena that sat on top of the Pyramid. The girl looked around when she saw the green light she saw the previous day. Maki ran up to the very top; the place where Jindai commonly looked off of.

"Jindai!"

The figure she saw didn't turn around. Irritated, Maki ran up to him and suddenly her fists were about to speak for her. But he spoke, "I am just watching. Watching for where Celebi will put him."

"What in the world are you _talking_ about?" Maki retracted her fists to her sides until they unfolded.  
"I should tell you." Jindai turned around.

"Tell me when we get back to the Pokemon Center! You had everyone worried!" Maki took his collar and started towards Kairyu.

They were already in the sky when he started to speak, "Do not tell the others until this happens."  
"Yeah yeah, go on!" Maki complained.  
"Celebi will..."

There was a sudden pressure change in the wind.

_This didn't happen before... Something is affecting it this time around in this present... But, what could it possibly be? _Jindai thought as he watched the sky around the flying Pokemon.

"Jindai! What's going on?"  
"Land Kairyu immediately! I don't know, and we can't take any chances!"  
"G-Got it! Kaiy, land!"  
The Pokemon nodded as they started the decent towards the Pokemon Center.

_What factor is affecting it this time?  
What other factor is changing it from last time?_

* * *

"Where have you two been?" Dahlia complained as the two walked into the main lobby of the Pokemon Center.  
"Well... Wait, how long has it been?" Maki asked.  
"You two have been gone an hour," answered Lila.  
"An hour?" Maki looked at the clock. It was nine in the morning now. "You've gotta be kidding me..."  
"Everyone just get ready for later today." Ukon announced to the group.  
Everyone nodded.

For there rest of the time before noon, Maki had several hundred, maybe, attempts to ask Jindai about what was going on with it, but he refused to say anything by either not saying anything or try and change the topic right on Maki. Eventually, she gave up until it happened; whatever he was talking about.

_**

* * *

Before Noon...**_

* * *

"Alright everyone!" Kogomi ran up to the group at the Opening Stadium. "Get ready!"  
"It's coming." Azami said. Everyone looked towards the sea.

There was a ship speeding towards the island on which the Hoenn Battle Frontier stood. Everyone could even start to make out the hundreds of press members just waiting to get on to the island.

Datsura walked up beside Kokuran and said, "Who is the first challenger for the Battle Frontier?"  
"There was a report saying it was some guy named Siraru Onharu."  
Cattleya watched the boat as it slowed down. "I heard he is a Champion."  
"Hmn? A Champion you say?" Kurotsugu joined them. "Interesting!"  
"How young is _this_ one?" Ukon asked.  
"I think he is around twelve years old or something like that." Lila answered.  
"What is the first Facility being challenged?" This was Dahlia.  
"Datsura's Battle Factory." Nejiki stepped up.  
Kate jumped up to the ledge with the rest of the group and said, "They're getting off."  
Heath joined the group with Maki and yelled, "Enishida says to get down there to the stage!"  
"Hurry up!" Maki ran through the hallways leading to the stage. She was followed by everyone else.

The press released themselves from the ship and flooded into the Opening Day Stadium. This was the main stadium near the port of the Battle Frontier. The stadium was meant for generic events for opening days or special events such as the ones they did in celebration of the summer coming.

The stadium's roof was wide open. In the middle of the main stage was Enishida, ready to start. Behind him were all of the Frontier Brains from Hoenn and Johto, plus Maki. The man had a wide grin on his mouth when he finally announced: "I would love to welcome you all to the Grand Re-Opening of the Hoenn Battle Frontier! Here with us today are our own Battle Frontier Brains as well as our visitors from Johto! I would like to start...! Factory Head Datsura, Arena Captain Kogomi, Dome Superstar Heath, Tube Queen Azami, Palace Guardian Ukon, Tower Tycoon Lila, Pyramid King Jindai and Pyramid Mistress Maki from our own Hoenn! Our Johto visitors are Factory Head Nejiki, Roulette Goddess Dahlia, Castle Butler Kokuran, Castle Princess Cattleya, Stage Madonna Kate and Tower Tycoon Kurotsugu! Let's give them a welcome!"

The entire crowd clapped their hands as probably loud as they possibly could.

"Alright! I'm your Hoenn Frontier founder Enishida! Are we ready to start opening performances?"

The crowd let out a roar in applause and agreement.

"Without further ado, will our two challengers please step forward!"

Enishida pointed to where the stairs leading to the stage were. Two reporters, who were probably Trainers in their youth. One was a young woman with a Pokeball ready in hand. The man was dressed up in a sort of fancy style, but not as fancy as fancy can really be.

"Okay! Will Kate and Heath please step forward?" Enishida yelled. The two stepped forward, Pokeballs in hand. Enishida looked at the rest of the Frontier Brains. The entire group nodded and headed for some empty stands that weren't filled with members of the press.

Maki leaned on the railing, waiting for the match to start. Sitting two rows above her was Jindai and Datsura standing while going through his laptop. Kogomi walked up and stood next to Maki with Azami and Dahlia. Ukon stood near the railing, but not near the girls. Kurotsugu on the other hand, was about to jump off of the railing, screaming, "YOU TWO BETTER WIN!"

There was a boy with silver hair in the crowd. He stared up at the screaming man. He sighed about his idiocy. Cattleya walked over to the railing and pulled Kurotsugu by one of the spikes in his hair, pulling him off of the railing. Kokuran walked over and helped the crazy man up. In front of him was Lila, who was giving a disappointed look. All he could dare to say was, "What?"

"Alright, Laglarge!" Heath threw the Pokeball, letting Laglarge come out. The Pokemon let out a roar.  
"Come on out, Windie!" Kate threw the Pokeball, letting Windie come out. The Pokemon growled.

The two opposing trainers threw out an Ootachi and a Natio.

"Don't go too far now!" Dahlia shouted.  
"That's a little discouraging." Nejiki said.

* * *

"And the winners are Kate and Heath!" Enishida announced. The two headed towards the stands with the rest of the Frontier Brains. "Let's have Nejiki and Lila come on down!"

The two mentioned stepped up and walked towards the stage.

"Raikou, appear!" Lila threw her Pokeball.  
"All righty, Bangiras!" Nejiki threw his Pokeball.

* * *

"Let's here it for Nejiki and Lila!"

Raikou and Bangiras returned to their Masters' Pokeballs. Enishida went on, "Will Datsura and Kurotsugu come on down!"

Datsura let out a moan as he started for the stage. Kurotsugu skipped in front of him, just like an idiot. And many of the others could agree to this.

"Onigohri, let's go!" Datsura threw his Pokeball out.  
"Come on, Dosidon!" Kurotsugu yelled as he threw his.

Throughout the match, the two used the combination technique they worked on. The first time was a failure and the second one finished off the match. Enishida once again let out the winners names and the crowd let a cheer out. They were obviously loving it all. "Next match, Kogomi and Dahlia, get down here!"

The two girls ran towards the stage as fast as they could Before they started to send out their Pokemon, they gave each other a high five and went on.

"Let's win this, Umbreon!"  
"Charem, goooooo!"

* * *

"Let's here it for our stars!" The crowd let out an even larger roar. Enishida was such a people person. "Can we have Kokuran and Cattleya!"

Kokuran stepped back and let Cattleya go down the steps.

"Okay, Lanculus!"  
"Fight hard, Emperte!"

The two used the attack that they tried in practice before. The attack worked perfectly and to their accordance.

"What an amazing show!" Enishida cheered with the rest of the crowd. "Let's give them another hand! Azami, Ukon, get down here!"

* * *

"Alright! Our winners are Ukon and Azami with Habunake and Crobat! Our next up team is our final match of the Demonstration Opening of the Battle Frontier! Let's have our Pyramid King and Pyramid Mistress come on down!" Enishida pointed towards the stands.

Maki started away from the railing, followed by Jindai. She grabbed her Pokeball, ready.  
Jindai joined next to her, muttering, "I really wish that isn't what he would introduce us as..."  
"I wonder who started calling me Mistress! Hehe!" Maki winked.  
"Be quiet." The man sighed.  
"Meanie~"

The two arrived at the stage. Across from them was two reporters with Pokeballs. One man through out a Kameil and the woman through a Pokeball and a Usokkie.

"Regirock." Jindai through the Pokeball. "I need your assistance!"  
"Okay! Let's go, Raiyo!" Maki, energetic and happy, threw her Pokeball.

Raiyo let out a roar in a stretch. Regirock stepped up beside him and Raiyo gave a nod.

"Thunder!"  
"Charge up Solarbeam!"

Regirock let out the Thunder while Raiyo charge up the energy from the sun.

"Focus Punch!"

Regirock punched both enemy Pokemon, lunging them into the air of the stadium. The crowd was already in awe, but then Maki let Raiyo launch the Solarbeam.

The match actually went on pretty well. It must have been better compared to the two practicing on nothing. It must be actually having an opponent or two to help it.

When the match was finally over, all of the Frontier Brains walked down the stage and gathered up behind Enishida. He wove his hands around to calm down the crowd, and announced, "Okay everyone! Before we move on to our first official match at one of our Frontier Facilities, please put in your votes for our best combination!"

The stadium's screen lit up with all of the groups of the Frontier Brains.

Enishida looked at the screen. It immediately rearranged how the groups were lined up and fixed up with the top group on top. He smiled and announced, "Our number one pair is the Pyramid King and the Pyramid Mistress!"

"We did it!" Maki hugged her Buryamo. She turned to Jindai; he smiled to her.

"Everyone! Please gather at the stadium at the Battle Factory! That is where our first challenge will be held today!" Enishida started off, followed by the rest. After they were gone, the Press quickly got out of their seats and started for the Battle Factory.

**

* * *

Chapter 3 Ends – To Be Continued**

**

* * *

Look-Up:  
Name: Datsura  
Age: Mid-30s  
Male  
Pokemon Revealed: Onigohri  
Expertise: Different Pokemon (Rental)  
Position: Factory Head  
Symbol: Knowledge  
Main: Pokemon Trainer (Renting)  
Hometown: Unknown  
Home Region: Unknown (Implied to be Hoenn or Kanto)  
Connection: Kurotsugu (Gets Along With), Kogomi (Hmn?)**

**

* * *

Original: 2011.2.18**

**

* * *

A/N: For the Profiles, I'm using Pokeani (you know, like Frontier Brains and so forth)**


	4. 4: First Challenge! Battle Factory!

_**What it Means to Be a Brain – 4: First Challenge! Battle Factory!**_

All of the members of the press that came to the Battle Frontier were already gathered in the stands to watch the matches of the Battle Factory. They all let out a roar of applause as Datsura walked out into the center of the battling stage. He went on to announce, "I would like to welcome you all to the Battle Factory and thank you for coming! I am your Factory Head and Battle Frontier Brain, the name is Datsura. We will immediately move on to the rules."

There was a... Practical, if that were the right word, demonstration on the main monitor as Datsura explained. The first picture was something like a stick figure at a desk.

"First things first, your Pokemon here are completely random. We give you some Rental Pokemon to use and you should have to adapt to using that team through battles. You will be given random opponents; today for our first challenger will be virtual challengers, to battle. The requirement is that the person will have to battle through forty battles in order to battle myself. After each battle, you can have the ability to heal your Pokemon. On a note, you should have to battle through forty, because then we here will know you know how to use this team you were stuck with. When you get to myself, you can choose the Pokemon you want me to use, because I'm nice!" He grinned.

The screen showed the person-like thing getting their Pokemon. It switched to the battle arena where they battled. It skipped to the number forty on the screen then there was another practical figure that was supposed to represent the Factory Head.

"When you do indeed win against myself, I will hand over this Knowledge Symbol!" Datsura held his Symbol in the air. "Now! Who is the first challenger, Kogomi?"

"Our first challenger is someone with the name Siraru Onharu!"  
"Will our challenger please step down to the stage?"

In the crowd somewhere, a figure stood up. It was a boy with bright red eyes. He had a baseball cap on backwards on his head. Underneath it was a dark crimson bandana. He had spiked hair and bangs that fell over his right eye and over his ears. His hair was a faint blue that was tied in a short ponytail at the back of his head. He wore a short-sleeved over shirt with buckles at the ends. Worn underneath that was a long-sleeved shirt that seemed too long since it wrapped around his hands. Around his neck was a pair of goggles with headphones falling over his shoulders. Also around his neck was a camera of some sort. At his waist was a belt that was sagging at his side. There was a small bag wrapped at one end with a PokeNav and his own Pokeballs.

"Alright, young one!" Datsura yelled into the microphone, "Get on down here!"

The boy started for a set of stairs. Jumping on his shoulder was none other than the Pokemon Zorua.

He finally reached the stage and a woman walked over, holding three Pokeballs. He held his hands out and the woman put him in them.

"Please tell us about yourself!" Datsura said.

The boy was given a microphone and he started to speak, "My name is Siraru Onharu. I come from Kissaki City from the Sinnoh Region. Here on my shoulder is one of my Pokemon, Zorua, or as I usually call him, Zo. I have completed through the Gyms of the Sinnoh Region and defeated the Elite Four and their Champion there. I have also journeyed through the Kanto Region as well as the Orange Islands and conquered their respective Champions. In the future after the Battle Frontier, I plan to go to Nanashima and eventually Isshu. Eventually I plan to visit Johto as well. Is that enough?" Siraru looked at Datsura.

"That was well done, actually! Now, let us bring in your first opponent!"

Siraru took one of the Rental Pokeballs and launched it. An Absol came out an appeared on the field.

* * *

Siraru cleared through the first three battles perfectly without Absol being defeated. Until he came to the fourth match when he threw the Pokeball and a Kakureon came out. Most of the match and for probably five more matches, the Kakureon mirrored most of Absol's moves.

At the end of the twentieth round, Siraru switched Pokemon and swapped out for an Armaldo came out. Siraru easily cleared through the rest of the rounds until he reached the thirty-ninth round.

Both Absol and Kakureon were knocked out. Absol knocked out from being outmaneuvered and Kakureon ended up firing a blast with the rival Pokemon at the same time, knocking out both Pokemon at the same time. It came down to the Armaldo and a Lunatone.

Armaldo let down a Metal Claw but the Lunatone apparently used Teleport. The Pokemon was hovering above Armaldo and let out an Ice Beam. There was a direct hit on Armaldo.

"Use X-Scissor, dammit! Break out of the ice!" Siraru demanded.

After a delayed moment, the ice finally started to crack, eventually shattering and breaking into thousands of shards. Armaldo stood tall, almost looking like it was unharmed at all.

"Alright, activate Stone Edge!"

Armaldo dug its claws into the ground. Hundreds of shards of rock surrounding the Pokemon when finally it put a claw out. The rocks went flying through the air at Lunatone.

"Avoid it." The Rival Trainer spoke.

Lunatone flew around the rocks. Shards and rubble scattered throughout the air when Siraru commanded, "Okay, Armaldo, use Metal Claw once more!"

In the midst of the rock, Lunatone saw Armaldo charging at it with claws glowing. The claws hit Lunatone, causing the Pokemon to go flying through the air. The Pokemon charge up a blast when Siraru commanded, "Fire Flash Cannon at Lunatone's eye!"

Armaldo did as commanded and let the blast fire at Lunatone. The Pokemon flew across to the other side of the stage, landing next to the virtual trainer's feet. Armaldo jumped back when it was finally in front of Siraru once more.

"Good job, return to your Pokeball now." Siraru held the Pokemon's Pokeball out, recalling Armaldo. He shrunk the Pokeball and put in on his belt, next to the other two rental Pokemon.

Datsura stepped forward from the stands where he was watching and spoke, "Well now! Well done, young one! I do believe you do indeed to reserve the right to fight myself. Now…"

He held his hand up and pointed to the screen. Six Pokemon's pictures appeared on the screen with their names spelled out below them. The choices were, Fushigibana, Kailios, Kairiky, Doble, Kucheat, and Eleboo. "Choose which Pokemon you want me to use for our one on one battle!"

"I choose…." Siraru muttered, until his voice got louder. "…I choose to fight your Doble with this Armaldo!"

**

* * *

Chapter 4 Ends ****– To Be Continued**

**

* * *

Look-Up:  
Name: Siraru Onharu  
Age: Around 12  
Male  
Pokemon Revealed: Zorua (Zo), Armaldo (Rental), Kakureon (Rental), Absol (Rental)  
Expertise: Bad Situations  
Position: League Champion of Sinnoh, Kanto, and Orange Islands  
Symbol: Adaptation  
Main: Pokemon Trainer  
Hometown: Kissaki City  
Region: Sinnoh  
Connection: Unknown**

**

* * *

Original: 2011.2.19**

**

* * *

A/N: Siraru is one of my other OCs (with Maki and one other) for this. I wonder if I'll ever create some story about his journey through Sinnoh or afterwards or not…. :P I might pull an Emerald Chapter of Pokemon Special here or not…**


	5. 5: Onharu VS Datsura!

_**What it Means to Be a Brain – 5: Onharu VS Datsura!**_

"I choose to battle your Doble with Armaldo!" Siraru pointed to Datsura.  
The man laughed. "Okay then! I guess you enjoy a challenge!"

A woman walked up to Siraru and asked, "May I please take Armaldo and the other Pokemon to heal?" Siraru nodded and handed the woman the Pokeballs containing the Pokemon. A few moments later, she came back and bowed, handing the Pokeballs back to Siraru.

The boy took Armaldo's Pokeball and yelled, throwing it, "Release for the Battle, Armaldo!"

Armaldo appeared on the stage and let out a roar.

"Come out, Doble!" Datsura threw the Pokeball and the Pokemon appeared on stage in front of him. Doble wove his brush around some.

"Our main event for the Battle Factory is about to begin!" Kogomi announced. Apparently she was the acting announcer or something along those lines. "Our challenger is Siraru Onharu from Kissaki City of Sinnoh with Armaldo! And our Frontier Brain, the main man with Doble, Factory Head Datsura! Let the battle commence!"

"Use Metal Claw!" Siraru immediately called.  
"Dodge it!" Doble jumped out of the way of the attack. "Use Sketch and copy Metal Claw!"  
"Activate Flash Cannon followed by Ancient Power!"

Armaldo fired Flash Cannon which lead to Doble dodging it. Then Ancient Power activated; rocks rose from the ground by Armaldo and fired towards Doble.

"Doble, activate Metal Claw to destroy all of the rocks!"

Doble nodded and used Metal Claw. He flew through the tons of rocks, destroying all of them until he reached Armaldo. "Activate Flash Cannon!" Doble charged the blast and fired it right in front of Armaldo.

"When did you possibly use Sketch to copy Flash Cannon?" Siraru complained.  
"Did you see Doble using it in his right hand during the Ancient Power raid? There you go!" Datsura explained.

Siraru remembered seeing a glimpse of Doble executing Sketch during the time Armaldo was using Ancient Power and when the Pokemon was using Metal Claw. He saw Armaldo sent fly across the stage from the attack.

"Tch! Use Sandstorm!"

Armaldo created a sandstorm around the entire stage. Doble was definitely messing up now, because there was no way to tell where Armaldo was through it.

"Use Dig."  
"Activate Sketch!"

Armaldo and Doble both dug into the ground. Although they were unable to sense each others movements. Both were nearing the center stage when the jumped into the air.

"Water Gun!"  
"Flash Cannon!"

The two blasts made contact with each other and the after-effects sent the two Pokemon flying across opposite ends of the stage. Armaldo slammed into the wall while Doble manage to land back on his feet, but still ended up hitting the wall.

"Sunny Day!"

The sunlight in the arena got even brighter.

"Now charge Hyper Beam!"  
"Sketch it and use Hyper Beam!"

The beams charged in unison until finally launching from the users. They collided directly in the middle of the stage and exploded to what seemed to be a ridiculous blast and combination of the very powerful move. Then smoke rose into the air. Siraru smiled and commanded to Armaldo, "X-Scissor!"

Armaldo, completely done recharging itself _and_ took less damage from the Hyper Beam than Doble because of Battle Armor. He charged through the beam and let out the attack.

"Use Substitute!"  
"What?"

Doble vanished from his spot. In place was a strange looking doll. Armaldo let the attack land on top of if, but of course because it was Substitute, it vanished. Armaldo looked around and saw Doble in the sky, charging down at him. Siraru heard Datsura commanding, "Alright Doble, use Metal Claw!"

Armaldo had no time to react to this attack. Doble landed right on top of the Shield Pokemon with the attack. Armaldo went flying and tumbling until he finally landed upright in the center of the stage.

"Doble, charge after him!" Doble ran after Armaldo and kicked the Pokemon. "Hyper Beam!"

Doble let out the beam at full mite.  
"Don't let it happen, use Protect!" Siraru yelled.

Armaldo blocked itself. He created the barrier everyone knows as Protect in front of him. The Hyper Beam went flying back at Doble, but the Sketch Pokemon avoided the attack and was now recharging from it. Siraru went on to yell, "Armaldo, use Rock Slide and finish this!"

The Pokemon let the rocks fall on top of Doble while he was recharging.  
"Protect."

"Stop Sketching in secret!" Siraru complained.

Armaldo jumped back to see that no damage was indeed done to the Pokemon. Doble stood strong and on command, "Flash Cannon!"

"Aerial Ace right into Cut!"

Armaldo avoided the Flash Cannon and charged after Doble one more time. The Pokemon lunged Doble into the air and activated Aerial Ace. Doble went higher from the attack until Armaldo appeared on top of him and used Cut.

"End it, Rock Blast!"

Armaldo threw the huge rocks at Doble. The Pokemon was launched back to the ground floor with dust flying everywhere. The Shield Pokemon landed in front of Siraru, heaving in and out from the damage.

Finally the smoke cleared and Kogomi announced, "I can't believe it! Doble is unable to continue battle! Our winner today is the Challenger Siraru Onharu from Kissaki City!"

"Well done, Doble!" Datsura held out the Pokeball and Doble returned to it. "That was a good match!"

Siraru said nothing and sent Armaldo back to his Pokeball.  
"Here you are, young man! This is the Knowledge Symbol. It is proof that you came to the Battle Frontier and conquered this here Battle Factory!"

"Thank you." Siraru bowed and took the Knowledge Symbol from Datsura's hand. He took out his Battle Pass and placed the symbol in it's place. It was the first Symbol of seven...

"When you leave, please return the Rental Pokemon to the counter."  
"I will." Siraru turned away.

It was actually sunset now and beginning to turn into the night from the bright day. The Frontier Brains were talking for awhile with themselves after the match. On the way back to the Pokemon Center after the crowd.

"That boy was really good!" Maki shouted.  
"I know! Even when he fought a Pokemon that could use his moves!" Kogomi joined in.  
"I can't believe you were beat!" Dahlia taunted Datsura.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" The man complained.  
"Stop it you two." Azami and Ukon separated the two.  
"He certainly knows how to adapt to battle," Cattleya said.  
"No kidding on that one!" Kurotsugu scratched the back of his head lazily.  
"I'm hungry~" Heath moaned from the blue.

Everyone stared at the crazy Dome Superstar. He was trying to make a joking-like smile.

"What?"  
"Well! Let's get going then!" Kate took off down the street. In the small distance, the rest could see the Pokemon Center.  
"Wait up!" Lila tried to chase the woman.  
"What is wrong with them?" Nejiki muttered.  
"Many... Many things..." Kokuran sighed.  
"Wait!" Maki, Dahlia, and Kogomi went flying after the the other runners.

"_Was it a success?"  
"Yeah. I got the Knowledge Symbol in Battle Pass!"  
"What facility is to be challenged next?"  
"I'm not sure. The Battle Pyramid?"  
"Pyramid King Jindai, eh? That sounds good for next. Though it is a lengthy challenge."  
"HOW lengthy?"  
"There are ten sets you must clear through with three Pokemon. You get to bring no items and get a bag that can only hold ten items that you find. The Pyramid King usually awaits you to finish the challenge from atop the tenth set, or the top of the Pyramid. During your time through it, you will encounter virtual trainers and virtual Pokemon that you cannot catch. Each time you go in, each floor, the place has a different set-up that you cannot see anything except maybe the small area around you. It is like a Wandering Dungeon That Changes."  
"Ouch. What am I going to use?"  
"Zoroark, that Absol, and Raichu. That seems like a good team. Lead with Absol. By the time you get to the top and battle the King, lead with Zoroark."  
"Zoro, Absol, and Rai. Got it!"  
"Good luck then."  
"Do I-"  
"Good-bye."_

Siraru stared off of the balcony on the roof of the Pokemon Center. He stared at the moon. His bright crimson eyes seemed to taunt the very moon itself...

**Chapter 5 Ends – To Be Continued**

**Look-Up:  
Name: Jindai  
Age: 50s  
Male  
Pokemon Revealed: Regirock, Registeel, Regice  
Expertise: One-Shot Moves  
Position: Pyramid King  
Symbol: Brave  
Main: Explorer (and Pokemon Trainer)  
Hometown: Unknown  
Home Region: Unknown (Implied to be Kanto or Hoenn)  
Connection: Maki (Close Friend), Datsura (Good Friend)**

**Original: 2011.2.19**

**A/N: Doble spamming Sketch, lol. :D**


	6. 6: In the Name of Black and White

_**What it Means to Be a Brain – 6: In the Name of Black and White**_

"Siraru." A voice spoke to Siraru as he stared at the moon. "Are you there?"  
"Hm?" Siraru turned around and saw the white figure standing in front of him. He sighed with a moan, "Resh...! Stop leaving your damn Pokeball!"

"I need to speak to you. You _do_ realize that when I come out, correct?" The Pokemon retorted.  
"Yeah yeah. What do you want then?" asked Siraru.  
"Hold on..."

There was a small flash of a white light. The Pokemon disappeared and now reappeared as a human-like form. It was in the form of a girl, this time around perhaps. She had white hair that was long and wavy that reached down to her waist with a piece of hair that leaned towards the sky on top of her head. The girl had light blue eyes and a turtle neck that had spike flaps that leaned on her cheeks and face. She had a slender neck with two silver rings around it. She had a long sleeved shirt that seemed to shape like feathers at the ends and her hands were barely longer than them. She also had feather-like pants and boots that seemed to look like claws. Behind her pants that looked like it was connected to it was some thing like a tail with rings around it and outstretched longer than her hair. Her entire outfit was colored a pure white.

"I see you've decided to take your human form," Siraru mused.  
"How about I strangle you?" The girl was about to strangle the teasing boy. "Besides. My Pokemon form is not the best idea around in this area. There are too many humans that could be watching."  
"What about just now?"  
"LIKE I SAID. Maybe I will just strangle you!"  
"What is Zek up to?"  
"Irritated about something."  
"What do you want then?"  
"I have a feeling about what Pokemon your next opponent will have."  
"What Pokemon are that?"  
"The Legendary Regis."  
"Regirock, Registeel, and Regice, eh?"  
"Where is Zorua?"  
"Off getting somethin' for me."

Then the door leading to the roof opened up. In the doorway was a young boy with a piece of hair colored gray and red on top of his head. He had bright blue eyes with red eyelids a red dots in between them. He had gray ears atop his head and a black scarf that looked like fur. He wore dark gray and red clothes. He also noticeably had a fluffy tail and wore red gloves and red boots. He was holding a book of sorts. Grinning, he said, "Found it~!"

"What is it?" The girl asked as the boy walked over and gave it to Siraru.  
"A book about the Regis. I remember one day about reading that the Pyramid King had gotten his hands on these one day." Siraru grabbed the book. "Thank you, Zo."

"No problem!" Zorua smiled. He transferred back to his Pokemon form and landed on top of Siraru's shoulder. "Need anything else?"

"Nahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~" Siraru sighed. "I'll ask for it when I get to that point. Oh wait..."  
"Yeah?" Zorua asked.  
"Can you grab me a book on all of the Battle Frontier Facilities? I'd need it at one point."  
"Okay!" Zorua jumped off of the boy's should and transformed back into his human form and took off in a sneaky-like maneuver.

"Reshiram."  
"Yes?"  
"What did you want to say?"  
"I've seen your next opponent before."  
"The Pyramid King?"  
"Correct."  
"Where is that?"  
"He was at some ruins in Isshu and I was flying by."  
"When was this?"  
"Probably ten years ago if I can remember straight."  
"Where was Zek during this?"  
"I don't know about that one."

Reshiram walked towards the ledge more and pointed towards the moon and spoke, "Cross Fire."

There was sudden burst of flames. As soon as the attack faded away and all there was lights of buildings and darkness, another light began to appear.

"Kyurem will not appear, I see."  
"What did you do?"

Reshiram looked at Siraru and said, "Cross Fire. When pointing at the moon in the midst of night, one could get a glimpse of Kyurem. Despite being an Isshu Region Legend, it is possible to get him to appear here. I need Zekrom to do it as well."

"Well. We can't do it then. Jerk is being a jerk!" Siraru shrugged. "Besides. Solaris told me to wait to awaken Kyurem when Celebi comes into sight with Jirachi."

"When is the Wish Pokemon to appear?"  
"Who knows. He isn't supposed to awaken for ten more years, but... Celebi is going to appear soon. There is supposed to be a coincidence situation. However. There is one more factor we need!"

Siraru jumped up on the railing of the building. He was somehow balancing himself. He turned to face Reshiram, arms wide open as if he were trying to hold the moon. "We need the creator of the world! We need Arceus of course!"

Reshiram sighed. "Solaris is crazy for this ambition. What is she trying to accomplish?"  
"Celebi." Siraru put up on finger. "Jirachi." He held up a second one. "Kyurem." He held up a third. He put up a forth and said louder. "Arceus!"

"Who requested it this time...?"  
"Clients asked or Celebi and Kyurem. Jirachi is for someone Solaris knows and Arceus is for herself!"  
"Does she want to live as the richest person ever or something?"  
"No idea. And she wants revenge on the Pyramid King, though!"  
"For what?"  
"Solaris is still mad for the failure to capture Regigigas!"

There was a sudden flash next to Reshiram. The two looked over and saw a guy form. He had black hair that stuck up in the front and flowed backwards in a wavy maneuver. He had crimson eyes, a bit darker than Siraru's. He had what looked like shoulder plates on his shoulders with two things of fabric. There was one on the left and one on the right. They looked like wings with a spike upwards at the tips. He wore a sleeveless shirt that looked like armor. It looked like he had muscles and wore two gauntlets, one on each hand that looked like that they had claws. He also wore something that looked like baggy pants with armor parts near the knees. And he also wore boots colored dark gray and black. At the back of his pants, a part was attached that looked like some sort of conductor or drill with two spikes at either side.

"About time you came out." Reshiram complained.  
"Shut up." The guy growled.  
"Resh, Zek! Stop fighting dammit!" Siraru yelled at the two.

The two folded their arms and turned away from each other. This caused Siraru to let out a sigh in agitation. The two argued too much. Way too much for him. He realized something and asked, "Can't you awaken Kyurem now?"

"No." Reshiram nodded.  
"It has to be done on the day Jirachi shows his eye." Zekrom added.

"Damn. So we have to do all of this on one day? A few days from now... that should be the final day of the press conference... Final day of Battle Frontier Challenges _and_ capturing a bunch of Pokemon. Great. Solaris better love me for this one..."

"Quit complaining."  
"Ditto."

"Shut up, you two. Oh yea. I'm not using either of you for the Battle Pyramid. I was recommended on not doing it. Are you two going to go through the Pyramid with me in your human forms?"

"There wouldn't be anything better to do."  
"Doubt that the man would care."

"Great!" Siraru jumped down from the railing and started back inside. "Hurry up, then. Annoying Legends~"

"WHAT?" Reshiram, the white and Zekrom, the black, started chasing after Siraru. When they finally reached Siraru's room, the boy opened to the door and saw Zorua, in his human form, reading the book on his bed.

"Zo..." Siraru mumbled.  
"Yeah?"  
"...Where did you get the room key?"  
"I took it from ya when you weren't looking! Right before I took off again!" Zorua grinned.  
"Tch..." Siraru slammed the door shut before Reshiram and Zekrom could get inside.

The two were mumbling outside until Siraru could hear... "Cross Thunder."

Before the move could execute properly, Siraru opened the door and let the two in. He let out a sigh of relief. If it hit, there would have to be some kind of investigation. Because the only Pokemon that could learn Cross Thunder is Zekrom. And only one Zekrom is said to exist. There would be some problems...

**

* * *

Chapter 6 Ends – To Be Continued**

**

* * *

Look-Up:  
Name: Azami  
Age: Mid-20s  
Female  
Pokemon Revealed: Habunake  
Expertise: Trial  
Position: Tube Queen  
Symbol: Luck  
Main: Pokemon Trainer  
Hometown: Unknown  
Home Region: Unknown (Speculated to be Kanto, Hoenn, or Johto)  
Connection: Jindai (Feelings For), Ukon (Good Friend)**

**

* * *

Original: 2011.2.19**

**

* * *

A/N: -raises eyebrows- Yeah. Legendaries. 8D**


	7. 7: Poffin and Juice Makers

_**What it Means to Be a Brain – 7: Poffin and Juice Makers**_

It was night time and all of the Frontier Brains were gathered in the lobby of the Pokemon Center. This was going on while Siraru was on the roof of the very building.

Maki was at a table with Kurotsugu and Kate. There was a pot in front of them was a pot and a blender. Otherwise known as the Poffin Machine and the Bon Shaker. The Poffin Machine is for making food known as Poffins that can be eaten and the Bon Shaker is for making Bon Juice, which you can drink.

"Alright Maki." Kate clicked a button and started up the Poffin Machine. "Choose a berry you want to use from your bag.

"Let's see..." Maki opened up her Berry Pouch. She put her hand in and took out a Momon Berry. "How about this?"

"This is average size." Kate looked at the berry before continuing. "Grab a few more."

Maki nodded and took three more out of her Berry Pouch before putting it down. She saw Kate put some dough-like thing into the machine and pointed for her to put the berries in the machine. Maki dumped the four berries into the machine and Kate pushed another button. The machine started up and the berries and dough started moving.

"Watch me carefully, Maki." Kate put her hands, wearing gloves, into the machine. She moved the dough into circles. She carefully pushed the dough in circles. Carefully folding the dough over the berries and smashing them together into the dough. The machine started to slow down some when it finally came to a stop when Kate finally finished mashing everything together.

The finally result was a Poffin in a blend of a pink color. Kate took it out of the machine and handed it to Maki, saying, "Taste it."

Maki took a small bite and said, "Tastes Sweet...!"  
"That's because it was made with a Momon Berry."  
"Tastes good though." Maki nodded.  
"Experience!"

Their attention turned to Kurotsugu, who started up the Bon Shaker. He opened up his Bonguri Case at took an Aka Bonguri and put it into the machine and started it up. He shook it up some as the cutter turned the Bonguri into a liquid state. After a little bit, he put a Momo Bonguri in it and let the machine cut that up. After little bit more of time, Kurotsugu turned the machine off and shook it up some. He put the combined liquid into a glass and gave it to Maki to try it. "Here you go, tell me what it tastes like!"

"Hm..." Maki took a sip of the juice. "It's sort of Spicy... Sort of Sweet... Tastes good!"  
"That's because I used a Aka Bonguri, which is mainly Spicy and a Momo Bonguri, which has a Sweet taste to them." Kurotsugu held up some of the Bonguris. "Like Berries, they have different tastes."

"Why don't you try out the Poffin Machine!" Kate scooted over so Maki could sit in front of the Poffin Machine.  
"Okay!" Maki, eager, took out four Nazo Berries and placed them in the dough.

Jindai and Datsura joined to the group now, watching from above Maki's head until they took a seat when Maki started up the machine.

She rubbed her hands hard through the dough.  
"Oh no, Maki don't do that!" Kate shouted. The rest of the Brains heard this and ran over.  
"Do what?" Maki asked.

Too late... The machine went too fast for Maki never using the thing before. Kate tried to stop the Poffin from moving but it was way too late for that now. Kurotsugu leaned over and turned the off button.

"Oops..." Maki muttered.  
"That's... okay..." Kate took the Poffin out of the machine. "...There _are_ some Pokemon that like them burnt..."  
"What kind are know to...?" Maki asked.  
"I believe your Buryamo should like it."

Maki called Buryamo from his Pokeball. Buryamo looked at Kate as she handed him the Poffin. Taking a bite into it, Maki asked, "How does it taste?"

Buryamo nodded.  
"I see! You do like it!" Maki cheered. "Come on in now."

Maki sat back down in her spot.  
"Maki-chan." Kurotsugu muttered.  
"What?"  
"Can you understand Pokemon?"  
"Yep!"  
"How is that?" Nejiki asked.  
"I'm not too sure. Jindai says I've had to ability to since I was a baby..." Maki's hair fell over her eyes as she searched for some berries in her Berry Pouch. She took a few Ki Berries. "Should I try using these?"

"Those look good to use." Kate nodded. Maki threw them into the dough and started the machine up once more. This time she ran her hands slowly through the dough without trying to overdo things. By the time the Poffin was done, she had a worried look on her face. Kate took the Poffin and took a bite. She nodded saying, "Sweet like how Ki Berries make it. It's a good Poffin except a few mess-ups and burns."

Maki looked away, but was comforted, "It's okay. It's only your second try at a Poffin."

"How about trying the Bon Shaker?" Kurotsugu asked. Maki nodded and took out a Shiro and a Kuro Bonguri from Kurotsugu's case. He sure has a lot of those things in there. They must be super common in Johto or something...

Maki placed the Bonguris inside of the machine and clicked the start button. She watched as they were cut up with the water and substances until they became more like a blend of the the white and black. After the machine stopped, Maki took a glass and tried it. She smiled and said, "It tastes like everything... Such a medium taste too...!"

"That is because the Shiro Bonguris are supposed to have a weak taste in everything while the Kuro ones are supposed to be very strong, sometimes a little too strong for a lot of people. Guess you got an even blend with them so it's not too weak or too strong." Kurotsugu smiled. "Good job."

Maki seemed to be cheered up.

Later, most of the Frontier Brains either went to bed or were in their rooms doing something. So was most of the press members that were staying at the Pokemon Center. But, most were staying in special places on the Battle Frontier Island.

But, Maki remained at the table, still attempting to mix the Poffins and get them right. There were some good ones, but there was also a fair amount of failures or some that were semi-burnt. However, the girl kept trying.

Finally it was around eleven at night when Kate came downstairs from her room. She paused and smiled, walking towards Maki and saying, "That is some perseverance to get the job done."

"Huh?" Maki flipped her head around.  
"I didn't mean to scare you!" Kate joked.  
"Oh..." Maki turned back and put more berries into the dough and began once more.

Kate walked up and saw some goodly-done Poffins. Maki let her hands rest on the table. She didn't want to look into the machine to see the result of the newest Poffin. Kate beat her to it and lifted the Poffin from the pot. She looked at it's bottom, top, sides. Finally she ripped it open. There were no physical problems with it. Then she took a bite. Maki looked up. Strands of hair falling over her face. She was expecting some kind of failure; much different from the normal Kururagi...

"It's amazing~" Kate smiled. "It's perfect."  
"Really?" Maki lightened up with less-tension.  
"Yes. Practice indeed makes perfect."  
"Thanks..."  
"Let's clean up, you need to go to bed."  
"Right...!"

**

* * *

Chapter 7 Ends – To Be Continued**

**

* * *

Look-Up:  
Name: Kogomi  
Age: Around 15  
Female  
Pokemon Revealed: Umbreon  
Expertise: Fight  
Position: Arena Captain  
Symbol: Guts  
Main: Presumably Pokemon Trainer  
Hometown: Unknown  
Home Region: Unknown (Speculated to be Hoenn or Kanto)  
Connection: Datsura (Feelings For), Dahlia (Gets Along With), Maki (Rival?)**

**

* * *

Original: 2011.2.19**

**

* * *

A/N: Filler much?**


	8. 8: The Midnight Meeting

_**What it Means to Be a Brain – 8: The Midnight Meeting**_

Siraru walked around for awhile. He had no idea where he was now. He was somewhere in a forest. He said all he wanted to do was just go for a walk and ended up getting himself very lost. Reshiram, Zekrom, and Zorua weren't familiar with Battle Frontier, as well as most of Hoenn. They were from Isshu and they knew that region well.

Reshiram was sleep walking with them most of time out of boredom while Zekrom refused to say anything at all for the most part. Zorua remained in his regular Pokemon form on Siraru's shoulder. He was asleep most of the time as well.

"You should have brought your PokeNav with," Zekrom finally spoke.  
"I realize that!" Siraru glared at him.

"Platinum~~~ I think we're lost!"  
"W-We are not!"  
"I think we are, too."  
"Too."

Siraru turned around in attempts to see others. However, it was took dark.  
"Allow me." Reshiram woke up. She put her hand in the air and a light flashed from it. "Flash."

Another small amount of light lit up around them. Siraru's group saw three trainers, two guys and a girl, walking around in the forest. One of them was a boy wearing a red hat, jacket, and a scarf. He also wore these baggy pants. The other boy was blond hair spiked up on both sides, striped orange and white long-sleeved shirt, and green scarf with a Perap on his shoulder. The girl of their group was wearing a white hat and scarf and dark pink jacket. She was the one walking in front of the other two.

Because of the Flash, the group could now see Siraru, Zorua, Reshiram, and Zekrom.  
"Nice going, Reshiram..." Zekrom moaned.  
"Shut up." Reshiram glared at him.

"Who are you?" The girl immediately yelled at first sight.

"Hmmmn..." The blond hair boy took out a Pokedex and walked up to Reshiram. He held it up and announced, "What region are you from?"

"How do you know I'm a Pokemon?" Reshiram demanded.  
"You just announced it." Zekrom sighed. Resh blew it.

The other boy held his Pokedex up to Zorua and said, "Yeah... This guy isn't in it either..."  
"I guess I have to come to it... Zo here is the Pokemon Zorua from the Isshu Region. Have you upgraded your Pokedexes to the Isshu Region's Dex?" asked Siraru. He looked at the girl and answered her question. "I have a name, you know. It's Siraru Onharu."

"What about the other two?" The two boys asked in unison.  
"The white one is Reshiram. The black one is Zekrom. Both from Isshu." Siraru lazily pointed to to the two. His attention then turned back to the girl, who was still in front of him, and asked, "And who might you three be?"

The girl stepped back and announced, "This one is Diamond." She pointed to the boy in the red had. "That one is Pearl." She pointed to the blond-haired boy. She then pointed to herself, "My name is Platinum Berlitz. We come from the Sinnoh Region!"

"Oh now?" Siraru's eyes widened. "I do two. Kissaki City ring a bell?"  
"How could you live in such a cold place?" Diamond asked.  
"It's not _that_ cold!" Pearl said.  
"Would you two be quiet?" Platinum glared at them. She turned back to Siraru and asked, "Where can we upgrade these Pokedexes?"

Siraru scratched his head in thought. "I guess the Pokemon Center would do that... I believe you three have no idea on where to go..."

"We-" Platinum was cut off.  
"Have no idea!" Diamond announced.  
"Do you happen to have any way?" asked Pearl.  
"I forgot my PokeNav at the Pokemon Center..." muttered Siraru.  
"Dumb..." Reshiram started.  
"...Ass." Zekrom finished.  
"You two aren't very supportive!" Zorua giggled.  
"Supportive!" Perap echoed.  
"Perahiko..." Pearl murmured.  
"I've got an idea!" Siraru announced. "Get your Perap to fly into the sky and show us which way to go!"

There was silence when Platinum muttered, "You have gotta be kidding me...! How did we not realize that already?"

"Why didn't you get your Pokemon to do that?" Diamond asked.  
"Can't risk these two." Siraru shrugged.  
"I get that one if they are Legendary..." Pearl murmured. He then pointed to the sky and Perahiko started flying towards a street it seemed. The group started running after the Pokemon through the woods.

Finally, they all reached the clearing where the woods went back into concrete road. In the short distance, they could see the Pokemon Center. There was sigh of relief among the group.

"I know how to update your Pokedexes. Come with me." Siraru lead the group to the inside of the Pokemon Center. He walked up to the Nurse Joy, who happened to still be awake at this hour. The three gathered behind him while Reshiram and Zekrom were waiting at the benches. This happened noticeably when Maki was trying out Poffin Making with Kate. Reshiram pointed to the Frontier Brains... More noticeably Jindai and Datsura... Zekrom noticed the two immediately, but just nodded.

Nurse Joy smiled as the three held out their Pokedexes and asked, "Update?"  
"Yes!" Diamond shouted.  
"Be quiet Dia..." Pearl sighed.

The Nurse Joy took the Pokedexes. She came back a few moments later and said, handing them back, "Here you all are! These Pokedexes have been updated for the Isshu Region."

"Thank you!" Platinum shouted. She walked with the three up the staircase.  
"I know you..." Pearl looked at Siraru.  
"You three were at the Battle Factory, correct?" asked Siraru.  
"Yes, we were!" Diamond answered for the other two.  
"So you watched my battle?"  
"Of course idiot." Reshiram spoke.  
Siraru turned around and glared.  
"It's only true." Zekrom looked away.  
"They kind of mean." Platinum giggled.  
"Don't take their side!" Zorua shouted.  
"Listen to this guy." Siraru pointed to Zorua. He saw Reshiram and Zekrom glaring at him.

Platinum stopped and said, "Take my PokeNav number!"  
"Sure..."  
"Ours two!" Diamond wove.  
"Right..." Pearl sighed.  
"Okay..."  
"Good-night!" Diamond dragged Pearl into their room, which happened to be right across the hallway from Siraru's room.

"_What do you mean you have met some of the Pokedex Holders?"  
"Because I did!"  
"Which ones are they?"  
"All of them are from Sinnoh. The boys are Diamond, or Dia I guess, and Pearl."  
"Sinnoh..."  
"And the third one is Platinum Berlitz from Sinnoh."  
"A Berlitz..."  
"Something up?"  
"Keep an eye out for those three."  
"Got it~"_

**Chapter 8 Ends – To Be Continued**

**Look-Up:  
Name: Heath  
Age: Late 20s  
Male  
Pokemon Revealed: Laglarge  
Expertise: Combination**

**Position: Dome Superstar**

**Symbol: Tactics  
Main: Tournament Trainer  
Hometown: Unknown  
Home Region: Unknown (Implied to be Hoenn or Kanto)  
Connection: Kate (Rival?)**

**Original: 2011.2.19**

**A/N: And so I had spun this into the Manga Setting by introducing the Pokedex Holders from Adventure/Special. It'll be more than them though!**


	9. 9: Morning of the Shining Blue Sky

_**What it Means to Be a Brain – 9: Morning of the Shining Blue Sky**_

It was the next morning. Siraru was already set to begin his venture into the Battle Pyramid at nine in the morning. It was already eight in the morning and most of the Pokemon Center was up and about. Siraru on the other hand, was not. He was ultimately ignoring his PokeNav's alarm clock. Next thing he knew, his dreaming was interrupted by a slap to his face. He moaned slightly and sat up only to see Reshiram, arms folded and an irritated face.

"God dammit Reshiram..." Siraru murmured. "What time is it?"  
"It's already eight!" Zekrom called from across the room.  
"Shi..." Siraru jumped up and changed his clothes.

Reshiram sighed and turned away. Zekrom head for the door with Zorua on his shoulder.

Siraru slammed the door open, already irritated for the day. He could only wonder why Reshiram and Zekrom enjoyed being in their human forms and torturing him. Even Zorua didn't do it that often, or at least as often as them. People that haven't left looked down the hallway at him. He took off down the hallway. He could only think that Platinum and the boys already left. And obviously the Frontier Brains had to be gone.

_**

* * *

Front of the Battle Pyramid**_

* * *

"Thirty minutes~" Maki tapped her foot on the ground repeatedly and at consistent pace.  
"Does it matter until it is time?" asked Jindai.  
"Oh be quiet..." Maki patted Buryamo on the head. "Right Raiyo?"

Most of the press was gathered and ready to watch Siraru journey through the Battle Pyramid on the many monitors. The Battle Pyramid was known as a maze of sorts... And for a good reason that Siraru Onharu was going to soon figure out.

The thirty minutes passed quickly as the Frontier Brains chatted with on another.

One of them noticed Siraru charging to the area in front of the Pyramid in the distance and the press started taking pictures repeatedly. Reshiram and Zekrom stood behind Siraru. They were holding notepads and cameras. Presumably a way to get everyone to let them follow Siraru through the Pyramid. Perhaps they were "special photographers".

Siraru ran up to the entrance and was greeted by everyone in flashes. Jindai grabbed him and asked, "What are your Pokemon, young adventurer?"

"My Zoroark, the Absol I got from a friend, and my Raichu!" Siraru held up the three Pokeballs containing the Pokemon.  
"Good luck in there." Azami stepped up and handed him a bag. "You have to use this special bag. We'll take care of your bag."  
"Whatever." Siraru started for the entrance.

Jindai went on to explain before the boy entered the Pyramid. "This is the Battle Pyramid! There are ten sets of mazes you must clear in order to get to the top. It is known as a lengthy challenge. You have to enter with three of your Pokemon. There will be virtual trainers and Pokemon for you to battle as you fight your way up. There will be items on each floor for you to get. At the end of the tenth set, that is the top of the Pyramid, I will be waiting for you. And because I'm nice..." He threw three Pokeballs into the air. And out came the three Legendary Regis... Regirock, Registeel, and Regice... "...These are the Pokemon I will be using in our battle! See you on the tenth set then!"

"What is with the two followers?" Maki asked before Siraru started his run.  
"Special photographers..." Siraru lied.  
"Hm... Go on." Maki stepped back.

Siraru ran into the Pyramid followed by the two Pokemon and one other...

"How long will it take?" Kogomi asked.  
"Who knows. At least a day." Jindai shrugged.  
"We should just go then!" Maki was ready to run.

_**

* * *

Inside the Battle Pyramid, First Set**_

* * *

Siraru charged through the Battle Pyramid's floor. By the time he was probably half through the set, an hour of battling virtual Pokemon and Trainers, his Pokemon were sort of worn out. Half way through, he realized someone other than Reshiram and Zekrom were following him. He turned around and yelled, "Alright, who is there?"

"It's about time you realized I was here!" Around a dark corner, Siraru could see a girl come out. He immediately recognized the white scarf and hat and said, "Berlitz. Why are you in here?"

"I wanted to see you battle the Pyramid King." Platinum gave as an excuse.  
"Whatever. Just follow us..." Siraru continued.  
"Aren't your Pokemon tired?" Platinum asked.  
"Of course."  
"Let me see your Absol's Pokeball."  
Siraru handed Platinum the Pokeball. She pulled out a scanner and said, "Rare... He has Pickup! When you get to the Second Set, let him run around using it!"  
"Yeah..." Siraru took the Pokeball.

When they got to the entrance of the Second Set, Siraru threw the Pokeball and Absol came out with a nod. Siraru gave him the command to run around the Second Set to pick up items.

By the time the Second Set was over, Absol had arrived back at the exit leading to the Third Set with an entirely full bag of items. Siraru looked at Platinum. She had a grin because she knew that Absol gathered a lot of items.

On the Third Set, Siraru was clearing through the level and running around with Zoroark leading the attack force with Absol and Raichu charging in through as back-up.

By the time Siraru came to the Fourth Set, he realized that the room got brighter and brighter with every single Pokemon and Trainer he defeated. Platinum, let out a sigh. She looked at her PokeNav and said, "It's already three in the afternoon..."

"Are you kidding me?" Siraru sighed. Jindai was correct. It was indeed a lengthy challenge.

"Can I ask a question?" Platinum asked.  
"You just did."  
"You're annoying. I'm for real."  
"What is the question?"  
"What is up with these two exactly?"  
Siraru whispered. "Remember cameras..." And got louder. "They're my photographers."  
"I see. Joining you in here?"  
"Up-close pictures of the battles I guess..."

"I see you are already on the Fourth Set!" A voice shouted.

Suddenly a screen appeared with Jindai and Maki. Maki smiled and said, "It usually takes a lot more time for people to clear up to this far and you've done it in a few hours!"

"In a few more hours we'll see you up here then!" Jindai added.

_These two are insane... _Platinum thought with a sigh. _...The Pyramid King Jindai and Pyramid Mistress Maki Kururagi. These two are outrageous in countless ways... Speech, conduct, their battling from what I've seen... Watching this guy battle them up close is going to be pretty crazy, I'm guessing... Then there is these two..._ Platinum looked at the two Pokemon walking behind Siraru, _Legendary Pokemon from the Isshu Region... What is Siraru Onharu, just some normal-looking person, doing with these two? Then he has Zorua and Zoroark. What kind of battle will occur then? I wish he would use Zoroark, Reshiram, and Zekrom to battle those Regis..._

"What kind of Pokemon do you have?" Reshiram asked.  
"On hand I have a Gallop, Emperte, Mimilop, Yukimenoko, Cherrim, and Pachirisu."  
"Full team?" asked Zekrom, who happened to over hear the two speaking.  
"Yeah. I find it handy to have a full team!" Platinum put her hands at her hips.

It was the Fifth Set of the Battle Pyramid when Siraru's team started running out of items again. He commanded Absol at the beginning of the floor to go run off and get more items for the bag. The Pokemon nodded and took off at the next corner.

_**

* * *

Outside the Battle Factory**_

* * *

"Datsura~!" Dahlia yelled. "What's wrong?"  
"Something is wrong here..." Datsura mumbled as he scrolled through some files on his laptop.  
"What's that?" Kogomi asked.  
"Somehow a Rental Pokemon seemed to vanish..."  
"How is that?" Lila questioned.  
"No idea..."  
"Do you know what Pokemon?" Kokuran queried.  
"Did that Trainer have an Absol before?" Cattleya asked.  
"There aren't any Hoenn League Records available for him," Datsura said.  
"Then we should contact the Sinnoh League." Ukon walked into the room.  
"Nejiki." Kurotsugu looked at Nejiki.  
"All righty." Nejiki nodded.  
"Is it possible something is wrong with his files and Pokemon registration is wrong?" asked Heath.  
"Not very likely!" Kate watched Datsura scroll through files.  
"If Sinnoh files didn't work, we could just check other regions as well." Datsura closed his laptop. "How far into the Battle Pyramid is he now?

The girls looked at the main screen and said in nearly complete unison, "Sixth Set!"

_**

* * *

Inside the Battle Pyramid, Seventh Set**_

* * *

Siraru, Platinum, Reshiram, and Zekrom entered the Seventh Set of the Battle Pyramid.

Siraru ran through the set, ignoring Pokemon and Trainers and escaping Wild Pokemon Battles if they happened and quite literally destroying the Virtual Trainers.

Platinum knew that he was trying to run through the Battle Pyramid as quickly as he could. He flew down each hallway as fast as he could. At the end of the Seventh Set, he sent out Zoroark to battle once more.

It was now four in the afternoon when Siraru reached the Ninth Set. He sent Absol out one more time to collect items for his bag. He planned this to be the final time unless he himself found some items on the Tenth Set before getting to the top.

When they reached the Tenth Set, Siraru and his team were making impressive time and decided to slow down for a little bit. He wanted to relax before the fight with Jindai. His entire bag was filled with items and ready to battle the virtual challenges. There surprisingly wasn't that many on the floor for being the Final Set... Maybe it was to give the challenger a break before battling the Pyramid King.

Platinum let out a sigh and asked, "This is the final set, correct?"  
"It is." Siraru stepped down the hallway with Zorua walking beside him.

Reshiram was messing around with Siraru's PokeNav as the group walked down the hallway. Zekrom, on the other hand, was just staring around at the hallways. He wondered how you could get the place to change it's interior every time someone enters it and how it stayed so dark even if one used Flash.

They finally reached a point where everyone could see the exit of the Tenth Set that led to the roof. Siraru nodded to Zorua and they charged up the staircase and into the the light. And the sky was still the same shining blue it was that morning... In the wake of the battle with the Regis, the sky was still to remain it's same shining blue...

**

* * *

Chapter 9 Ends – To Be Continued**

**

* * *

Look-Up:  
Name: Platinum Berlitz  
Age: 12  
Female  
Pokemon Revealed: Emperte, Yukimenoko, Gallop, Mimilop, Cherrim, Pachirisu  
Expertise: Elemental Differences  
Position: Lady of the Berlitz Family  
Symbol: Royalty  
Main: Pokemon Battles and Contests  
Hometown: Masago Town  
Home Region: Sinnoh  
Connection: Diamond (Bodyguard?), Pearl (Bodyguard?)**

**

* * *

Original: 2011.2.19**

**

* * *

A/N: Used Platinum's age during the Diamond and Pearl Chapter of Special.**


	10. 10: Beating Battle Under the Sun!

_**What it Means to Be a Brain – 10: Beating Battle Under the Sun!**_

At the top of the Tenth Set, Jindai was ready with his three Regis standing tall behind him. He looked over and saw Siraru running up the staircase with Zorua, Platinum, Reshiram, and Zekrom. The stopped as the reached the top of the final staircase.

Jindai stepped back and Regirock stepped forward.

Sotaro, who is usually the announcer for Battle Pyramid matches, stepped forward on the little stage and began, "This is our main event of the Battle Pyramid! First is our challenger, Siraru Onharu from Kissaki City of the Sinnoh Region! And over here we have the man of the hour! The Frontier Brain and Battle Pyramid King, Jindai!"

Regirock prepared for battle and Siraru took a Pokeball from his belt. He unleashed the ball, letting Zoroark out as he yelled, "Time to battle, Zoro!"

Zoroark let out a roar of approval for battle and stretched out, ready.

Sotaro let his hands down and yelled, "Let the battle commenced!"  
"Beat him up good, Jindai!" Maki screamed.

_**

* * *

Battle Factory**_

* * *

"The battle is beginning!" Kogomi shouted. Everyone turned towards the main screen.  
"Datsura, the files are coming in from Sinnoh!" Nejiki ran up to Datsura.  
"Is there any report on him with an Absol?" asked Datsura.  
"Nope. Beep. Although he has a contact that is know to have a lot of Pokemon at her disposal that he seems to borrow from pretty often. Could it have come from her?" Nejiki reported.  
"Possibly~" Kate watched the battle between Jindai and Siraru unfold.  
"Come on!" Azami cheered.  
"He better win!" Heath shouted.  
"You do realize you're talking to a screen, correct?" Lila questioned.  
"Be quiet!" Heath growled.

* * *

"Alright, let's kick off things with Night Burst!" Siraru commanded. Zoroark nodded and let the blast fly after Regirock. Regirock simply put it's fists up and let the blast slam into the rocks. Some dust cleared away and it was as if nothing had even happened to the Pokemon. Jindai spoke loudly to Siraru, "That may be the Pokemon's signature move, but you have to do a lot better! Now, Regirock, activate Stone Edge!"

The stones rose from the ground and flew towards Zoroark. Zoroark dodged them all swiftly. He reached Regirock but under command, the Rock Pokemon fired a Hyper Beam. But Siraru saw this about to happen and yelled, "Zoro, I command you to use Ankle Sweep!"

Zoroark nodded and dove to the ground and attacked Regirock's feet. The Pokemon fell over on the ground. The Hyper Beam was now a complete misfire and shot straight into the air at an extreme pace. Zoroark jumped into the air activated Aerial Ace. But within that instance, Regirock caught the Pokemon with both rocks for hands it had.

"Zoro, Flamethrower!" Zoroark unleashed flames from his mouth and surrounded Regirock. The Flames were a distraction, in some reality. "Now use Focus Blast!"

Zoroark conjured up a blast and launched it through the flames at Regirock. The Rock Pokemon tumbled backwards and Zoroark landed back in front of Siraru. The Pokemon stepped forward and on command, "Activate Double Team and use Substitute!"

The Pokemon split into hundreds of other Zoroark and transformed using Substitute. Siraru taunted, "How about that one, Pyramid King?"

"Good. I guess. But there is this move!" Jindai snapped his fingers. Maki formed a grin on her mouth. "You know. There are always critical moments. Would you call this one of those moments, young adventurer?"

"What?" Siraru was dumbstruck.  
"Regirock. End the critical moment." Jindai paused and let out. "Use Explosion!"  
"WHAT?" Siraru exclaimed.  
"No way!" Zorua was probably about to cry.

Regirock, sitting in the middle of the Substitutions and the actual Zoroarks, exploded. Smoke covered the entire field from it's center. The Substitutions and Zoroarks vanished. When the smoke finally cleared up and lifted into the sky, in the center of the stage was a fainted Regirock. Near Siraru was the fainted Zoro. Explosion was a success.

"Regirock and Zoroark are unable to continue battle!" Sotaro announced.

"What kind of move was that?" Siraru yelled. "That was a child-like maneuver!"  
"Did you not here me? Critical moments may end in disaster, for one side, the other, or both sides. That is just how a battle is played out. This one ended in both sides. Besides, when you have to, you have to. Return, Regirock. Good job." Jindai put the Pokeball away.

"Tch!" Siraru pointed the Pokeball at Zoroark. "That was good enough, thank you Zoro." He put the Pokeball at his belt and took out another one, yelling, "Time to battle, Rai!" He threw the Pokeball and a Raichu appeared on the field, letting out a battle cry.

Jindai looked at Registeel behind him. The Pokemon jumped onto the stage and let out it's yell.

"Let's start off with Flash Cannon!" Registeel charged the blast and let it loose on Raichu.  
"Rai, dodge it and activate Charge Beam!"

Raichu jumped through the air let the move loose. It charged at an accelerating pace towards Registeel but Jindai did not tell the Iron Pokemon to do anything. All Registeel was was put it's hands over it's head and the attack literally reflected off of the Pokemon. The beam flew back right after Raichu. The Pokemon jumped into the air once more and on command used Thunderbolt

The attack let out hundreds of sparks and landed on Registeel. The Iron Pokemon attempted to move put was frozen in spot because of Paralysis caused from Thunderbolt. It seemed like the final moment when Siraru yelled, "Rai, attempt to finish this, use Volt Tackle!"

Raichu was near Siraru and started off down the stadium field, gaining speed with each jump of his feet. Lightning started to build around him until he came very close to Registeel where he launched himself into the air. It seemed to be a combination technique that Siraru favored because he then shouted, "Go right into Attack Combination!"

Raichu gave a short nod. He charged right at Registeel. The Iron Pokemon was sent flying across the stage but not right before Raichu grabbed the Pokemon and activated Fling, and sent it to the ground. Raichu came down from the sky and activated Thunder Punch, connecting hard with Registeel. Raichu shot back into the air activating the move Thunder with a long battle cry. In the midst of the attack, Registeel made an attempt to stand but Raichu landed down on top of Registeel once more with Iron Tail.

"Chain with another Iron Tail to finish this! Iron Tail!" Siraru yelled.  
"Raight!" Raichu executed Iron Tail once more. Registeel was sent cry across the stage once more. The Pokemon landed beside Jindai, unable to continue.

Sotaro held his hand out in Siraru's direction and announced, "Registeel is unable to continue battle! The challenger's Raichu is the victor!"

"That was a very good and planned out combination, young one." Jindai smiled and had Registeel returned to it's Pokeball. "Thank you, Registeel. Alright. Regice!"

The Iceberg Pokemon levitated out from behind Jindai and placed itself in the air in front of him.

Raichu landed back on the ground in front of Siraru once more when his master called out, "Activate Attack Combination Number 2!"

"Raight!" Raichu let out Thunderbolt at Regice, ready to get the battle done and over with.  
"Ice Beam!" Jindai commanded.

Regice fired an Ice Beam from itself at the Thunderbolt. The two attacks collided with some form of a majestic display of ice and thunder. The two attacks finally separated off in multiple directions because of where the thunder split. These streaks were now solid and made out of ice. Regice let out another Ice Beam. This time, the attack was aimed towards the stadium's ground. Ice pillars formed from the ground in a similar fashion from when Jindai and Maki were training.

* * *

At the Battle Factory, the group of Battle Frontier Brains were still investigating Onharu. Kate and Dahlia noticed the broadcast of the battle between Jindai and Siraru and Kogomi exclaimed, "He's on his last Pokemon!"

"What about the challenger?" Lila joined them at the screen.  
"According to the screen, this is the second one." Kurotsugu pointed to the statistics at the sides of the screen that were there for both competitors.  
"The challenger's Zoroark was knocked out?" asked Datsura.  
"It was knocked out by Explosion." Ukon answered.  
"So that was the fault on Jindai's part," Diamond and Pearl entered the room.  
"What are you two doing here?" Azami asked.  
"Passing time until the Lady gets back from the Pyramid." Diamond shrugged.  
"Lady?" Kate queried.  
"Lady Platinum Berlitz. Look at the screen behind Siraru-san. That is her." Pearl pointed at the screen.  
Kurotsugu noticed the girl and sighed. He didn't saying anything.

Kokuran looked at the screen once more and said, "Look at what's going on."

The entire group, now gathered, saw what was going on. The stage was completely made of ice now. Raichu had trouble just standing on the ice. Moving was going to be an issue.

They heard Siraru commanding attacks. Raichu attempted to move to use Quick Attack, but that didn't work out too well. Then the Electric Mouse Pokemon tried to use Brick Break and attempts to get towards Regice. As soon as he even manage to get near, the Pokemon slammed down with Hammer Arm. The second time, Raichu did an air raid, in attempts to attack with Iron Tail. However the attack was fended off with Focus Punch.

"Ice Beam on Raichu!"

Regice conjured and activated Ice Beam one more time. Raichu tried getting up to move, but it was too late for him. There was a flash before the Pokemon's eyes and was now encased in an ice prison. Siraru tried yelling out for the Pokemon, but it wouldn't work.

"End it for the Pokemon, activate Hyper Beam!" Jindai commanded.

Regice charged the beam and let it out in a focused blast right towards the Mouse Pokemon. The ice shattered into tens of thousands of shards. Raichu landed on the ice in an area close to Siraru, unconscious from the attack.

Sotaro raised his hand in Jindai's direction and announced, "Raichu is unable to continue! The victor is Regice!"

"Good job, Rai. Have a rest." Siraru returned the Pokemon to his Pokeball. He placed it at his belt and sent out his final Pokemon. "Let's go, Absol!"

Absol let out a battle cry on entrance to the icy arena.

"This is the final battle! Begin!" Sotaro let his arms down.

"Datsura~" Kogomi called. "Their down to the final two Pokemon! It's Absol!"  
Datsura rushed over to the screen to watch. On the outside, it was a perfectly normal Absol...

Diamond flipped his Pokedex open to record the new entry. The Pokedex spoke aloud, "Absol, the Disaster Pokemon. Absol live in steep mountainous regions, and rarely venture down into areas inhabited by humans, but should an Absol be seen by humans, it is said catastrophe is soon to follow."

"That does not sound good." Pearl commented.  
"Nope..." Diamond put his Pokedex away.

Everyone's eyes seemed to be glued on the screen. Glued on to the battle...

**

* * *

Chapter 10 Ends – To Be Continued**

**

* * *

Look-Up:  
Name: Pearl  
Age: 12  
Male  
Pokemon Revealed: Perap (Perahiko)  
Expertise: Double Battles  
Position: Pokedex Holder  
Symbol: Straight  
Main: Pokemon Trainer  
Hometown: Futaba Town  
Home Region: Sinnoh  
Connection: Diamond (Best Friend), Platinum (Bodyguard to/Friend)**

**

* * *

Original: 2011.2.20**

**

* * *

A/N: I was going to do Diamond's profile, but I haven't revealed any of his Pokemon yet :O Anyways, part 2 is next time -think about how short Adventure/Special chapters/battles are... LOL-**


	11. 11: Decisive Pyramid! Absol VS Regice!

_**What it Means to Be a Brain – 11: Decisive Pyramid Battle! Absol VS Regice!**_

"Absol, let's kick this off with Night Slash!" Absol ran across the ice. He apparently had better adaption to running across the ice than Raichu did. The Pokemon slid to the area beside Regice and let down the attack.

Jindai let Regice take the attack and told the Iceberg Pokemon, "Lock-On."

Absol jumped into the as Siraru shouted, "Okay Absol, activate Combination One!" The Destruction Pokemon jumped into the air once more and used Double Team. There were probably twenty copies of the Destruction Pokemon Absol now. They all charged towards Regice and activated Slash. Twenty Slashes slammed into Regice. In the midst of that, there were now ten Absol that leaped right into using Night Slash. Regice was sent back a few feet. The single Absol now activated Pursuit, still in combination with the attack.

"Use Ice Beam!" Siraru commanded.

The Pokemon slid across the ice and blasted at Regice.

"Regice, just block it." Jindai spoke without a single hint of concern in his voice.

The blast connected with Regice and branched off into several other directions. The attack was now lead up with Siraru yelling, "Absol, now use Hyper Beam!"

"Regice, Hyper Beam!" Jindai commanded.

The two Hyper Beams slammed into the ice created from the Ice Beam. The beams on each side slammed into it. The beams collided and melted the ice and the ice on the stadium ground. Regice was sent flying on one end and Absol slid on the ice to the other end.

"Absol, now use Thunderbolt!" The Destruction Pokemon sent a blast of lightning after Regice. The blast sent sparks throughout the stadium and blasted cracks through the ice. Siraru commanded, "Now lead in with Shadow Ball!"

Absol sent off the Shadow Ball through the aftermath of the Thunderbolt. It collided with the sparks that connected with Regice.

"Regice, use Zap Cannon twice!" Jindai shouted. The first Zap Cannon shot from Regice's ice hands after Absol. Reacting, Absol jumped above it. Now the second Zap Cannon went flying after Absol. The Destruction Pokemon jumped back and forth, slid across the ice, ran up ice pillars, and other ridiculous maneuvers in attempts to avoid the attacks. Siraru realized something and yelled at Absol, "Have them both come after you! Let the two attacks collide with each other!"

Absol stopped on the ice and jumped above the first Zap Cannon. It circled around the Pokemon. Absol then went on to jump over the second Zap Cannon, letting the two collide in a blast. The Pokemon slid across the ice and activated Fire Blast. The blast shot after Regice and collided with the Pokemon's solid center. The blast separated into the five separate blast. The five separate blasts collided with the ice ground and ice pillars, melting them.

Siraru had Absol return to the stage in front of him and commanded the Pokemon to use Flamethrower and let the attack fly across the ground. It made contact with the ice almost the entire time. Most of the ice was now melting as the attack flew. It was Siraru's intention to do so. "Now use Aerial Ace!"

Absol ran across the rock stadium's ground and attacked Regice. But the Pokemon caught Absol in the midst of the attack's lunge. Siraru realized what the Pyramid King was trying to do but yelled for Absol, "Activate Bark Out!"

Absol let out a screeching move. It even took a physical form that slammed into Regice.  
"Now use Incinerate!" On command, Absol turned his head and launched Incinerate at Regice.

The Iceberg Pokemon forcefully let go of the Pokemon and slid backwards, colliding with the ice multiple times.

Absol turned around and launched another Fire Blast at Regice. The attack slammed against Regice.

"Regice!" Jindai shouted. "Use Ice Beam to imprison Absol!"

Regice recovered and shot off Ice Beam. The first time it launched in the attack, Absol ran across the ground, avoiding it. However, he ran onto ice and fell over. Regice launched a second Ice Beam. This time around five pillars rose around Absol, trapping the Disaster Pokemon.

"Jindai. So repetitive. I already know what he's going to do..." Maki sighed to herself.

"Now, Rest."

Absol struggled to break through the icy prison until he finally executed Night Slash. The shards of large ice fell to the ground now. The Pokemon charged after Regice, using Aerial Ace. The attack landed on Regice as soon as the Pokemon awoke, and at full Health. Regice was sent back a short distance. Absol flipped around and used X-Scissor on Regice.

"Activate Focus Punch!"  
"Retaliate with Sucker Punch!"

Regice's Focus Punch lunged at Absol, which retaliated using Sucker Punch. The punches collided in an instant, causing the pressure around the two Pokemon to increase.

"Shadow Ball!" Absol launched the attack.  
"Zap Cannon!" Regice launched the attack.

The two balls of the respective elemental energy collided with each other at the center of the stage. In the midst of the smoke caused from the attacks, Absol charged through it using Megahorn. The attack collided with the middle of Regice's body, sending the Ice Pokemon flying across the stage. It landed hard against the wall and fell over on the ground, unconscious from the attack.

Absol landed in front of Siraru, signaling the end of the battle.

Sotaro raised his hand towards Siraru and announced, "The Challenger has over come our Pyramid King! The Winner of this match and Battle Pyramid is Challenger Siraru Onharu from Kissaki City!"

"That was a well done battle." Jindai retracted Regice back to it's Pokeball. Siraru did the same for Absol. From behind him, Reshiram and Zekrom kept there arms folded and Platinum was clapping for the victor. At the Battle Factory, all of the Frontier Brains (omit Nejiki and Ukon) had their mouths open in awe.

Jindai walked up and held his hand up. Siraru nodded and shook hands with the man. Jindai reached into his bag and pulled out the Bravery Symbol, announcing, "Here you are young one. You have bested me and you deserve this Bravery Symbol as your win!"

"Thank you!" Siraru bowed and placed the Bravery Symbol next to the Knowledge Symbol on his Battle Pass. Maki walked up to the boy and put her arm on his shoulder in congratulations.

There was a sudden flash in the air above the Battle Pyramid. The camera crews caught notice of this as well. All of their cameras followed it. It was a brightly colored green light. The wind on the stadium picked up. Sotaro jumped off of the small stage he was on. Maki put her arm in front of her eyes, trying to block the sand and rubble. Jindai, Siraru, Platinum, Reshiram, and Zekrom did the same thing. The latter three now joined with Siraru.

The green light slowly lowered itself to the ground of the stadium. There were two figures in the light.

Jindai caught on and knew what was going to happen. According to him earlier, he knew exactly what was going to happen at this moment. Siraru began to feel something wrong. He suddenly felt light headed and was about to collapse. He fell to the ground but Reshiram and Zekrom stopped him from falling unconscious. Sotaro and Platinum began to fall unconscious as well. Maki looked at the two on the ground. There were also members of the press that fainted from whatever was going on. She looked over and ran to Jindai. She shouted his name multiple times... But, it was worthless. Like the others, he had lost consciousness. Only her, Siraru, Reshiram, and Zekrom had remained consciousness.

The green light made contact with the center of the stage. It slowly began to fold away.

In the midst of the light starting to vanish, all of the wind began to calm down. Siraru caught a glimpse of the figures before he finally lost consciousness. All Reshiram and Zekrom could do was post-pone that from happening. The only actual human still conscious on the stage was Maki, for unknown and undisclosed reasons. Even Reshiram and Zekrom did not know why the girl remained as she was.

The light finally cleared away completely. There were two figures standing there.

The first one, the taller one, had light green hair that stuck up in the hair and ended in a darker green. It was a girl with long sleeves that were colored a very light green. She had something that looked something like overalls that were dark green that went around her shoulders. These stretched down and sat on top of her forest green boots. On her head, she had two pieces of hair that went into the air. It looked like they were antennas. She had bright blue eyes that seemed to be outlined with what looked like a black paint.

Then the other person. This one was a child and a bit shorter than the other one. Then again, neither was very tall at all. This one was a young boy with brown hair that shined in the sun's light. He also had bright green eyes. He was wearing a light green jacket that seemed to be too long for him. The same could be said about his pants. Although his shoes seemed to fit perfectly. He was also wearing a dark purple turtleneck underneath his jacket. Around his neck was something that looked like a locket of sorts.

But this person... Something was familiar.

"What are you doing here?" Reshiram stepped forward.  
Maki looked behind her. Reshiram and Zekrom were standing up and looking at the taller one.

Luckily none of the cameras were still on and no one was watching because of the word Zekrom muttered...

"...Celebi."

**

* * *

Chapter 11 Ends – To Be Continued**

**

* * *

Look-Up:  
Name: Reshiram (Human Form)  
Age: Looks to be late teens in Human Appearance  
Female  
Pokemon Revealed: None  
Expertise: Fire  
Position: White Hero  
Symbol: White  
Main: Pokemon  
Hometown: None (Technically Isshu itself)  
Home Region: Isshu  
Connection: Zekrom (Opposite Hero), Siraru (Somewhat of a Master), Kyurem (Original Dragon Corpse)**

**

* * *

Original: 2011.2.20**

**

* * *

A/N: The last word of the chapter Zekrom mutters :O**


	12. 12: The Voice of the Time Traveler

_**What it Means to Be a Brain – 12: The Voice of the Time Traveler**_

Maki's eyes had much disbelief in them. She looked at Zekrom. Did he seriously just say the name of the Time Travel Pokemon, Celebi?

Zekrom had an unsteady look in his eyes. However, Reshiram had the same look as before. Though her blue eyes seemed a little more pale. What could Celebi's appearance possibly mean? Did it have to do with the two? Then her eyes turned to Platinum from Sotaro to Siraru and eventually to Jindai. There were also a number of press members who collapsed and cameras broke.

"Oh hush now. I am here for a reason~" Celebi spoke lightly. Her hand was on the boy's shoulder. The boy also had an unsteady look in his eyes as well. There was some kind of struggle to a point shown in them as well. At his waist, though it was hardly shown because of his sleeves, his hands were clenched as fists and shaking. But there was still that distinct similarity coming from him. Celebi then went on. "You will understand four days from now, Zekrom~ What about you, Reshiram?"

Reshiram said nothing.

"Oh well." Celebi looked around and saw the unconscious people. "Oh right... I guess I shouldn't have done that... Oh well. They should recover in half a day or something like that~ Now this one." Celebi pushed the boy forward. "He should introduce himself or something like that. I have to go now, bye-bye! See you all in a couple of days!" And with that, the Time Travel Pokemon was gone in another flash of green. The light rose into the air and vanished.

Maki stared at the boy. His fists were still trembling. Something must have just happened to him. But, ignoring the matter, Maki turned to Reshiram and Zekrom and said, "Should we get them to the hospital...?"

Neither said anything but Zekrom picked up Siraru.

Suddenly, there was a group that arrived at the entrance to the top floor of the Battle Pyramid. Maki looked over and saw the group. They were the rest of the Frontier Brains. They must have known something happened when the cameras went out.

Azami ran over to Platinum and picked the girl up in her hands. Datsura rushed over and picked Jindai up in his. Reshiram picked up Sotaro and started for the exit down with the remaining Frontier Brains, excluding Cattleya and Ukon, had reporters in their arms.

_**

* * *

Battle Frontier Hospital**_

* * *

Well, all places have to have hospitals... This was on the tenth floor.

"Goddammit!" Heath ran into the room. He rushed in and slammed the door shut. "Damned press is going to be all over us with questions on what happened!"

"Has Siraru woken up yet?" asked Lila.  
"Oh, right." Heath opened the door. There was an irritated Siraru. He stomped in and slammed the door shut behind him. He growled at the Dome Superstar, "What was that for?"

"What exactly happened...?" Sotaro rubbed the back of his head.  
"The Time Travel Pokemon appeared." Reshiram said, arms folded.  
"Celebi?" Diamond exclaimed.  
"The very." Zekrom nodded.  
"And the cameras apparently went out..." Maki sighed. "Broke when the crews fell unconscious."  
"And Celebi left him here?" Kurotsugu looked at the boy, who was sitting at the edge of the bed.  
"Correct!" Maki nodded.  
"I wanted to see him!" Platinum pouted.  
"I did too..." Pearl moaned. He was mad the cameras went out.  
"Changing topics. Everyone has woken up?" asked Cattleya.  
"Everyone but our Pyramid King..." Azami muttered.

Maki looked at Datsura. There was the certain concerned look in his eyes.

"Who are all of you people?" The boy finally asked.  
"Well. What is your name first?" Maki questioned.  
"...It's Jindai..." The boy murmured.

"WHAT...?" Nearly the entire group was left with gaping jaws in surprise.  
"Then that is what Celebi did." Ukon spoke. "Celebi brought the Jindai from the past to our present for a reason. The only question is what is that reason."

The boy looked around at the group and asked, "Can you please explain this to me...?"

_He's so adorable...! _Maki screamed inside her head.  
_He's too cute... _Azami looked at the younger Jindai.

"Can I know now?" Jindai complained.

"Allow me to start!" Heath jumped forward. "First things first. You are at the Battle Frontier in the Hoenn Region right now. This is quite some years from your time period. My name is Heath, a Frontier Brain and the Dome Superstar of the Battle Dome!"

"Shut up." Kate pushed him out of the way. "And there's us six who are from the Johto Battle Frontier. I'm the Stage Madonna Kate."  
"Tower Tycoon Lila."  
"Tower Tycoon Kurotsugu!"  
"Battle Factory Head Datsura."  
"Johto Factory Head Nejiki." The two spoke in almost unison.  
"Arena Captain Kogomi!" Kogomi bowed.  
"Tube Queen Lucy..."  
"Castle Butler Kokuran."  
"I'm Cattleya."  
"P-Pyramid Mistress Kururagi!" Maki sighed.  
"Palace Guardian Ukon."  
"Roulette Goddess Dahlia!" Dahlia jumped up.  
"And we're trainers. I'm Diamond, or Dia!" Diamond announced.  
"Name is Pearl."  
"It's Platinum, Platinum Berlitz."  
"Resh."  
"Zek."  
Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum stared at the two with glares.  
"Current Challenger of the Battle Frontier, Siraru Onharu."

Then the door opened once more. Everyone had a surprised, no, astonished, look on their face. Did Heath not lock the door them? But there was a sigh of relief in the tension when they saw that it was Enishida. He rushed in and closed the door to avoid the press members. He let out a sigh of relief and spoke to the group, "Damned reporters...! One mysterious event happens and they're all on top of me to get some information. Like I know...!"

Jindai hid behind Maki's legs. Did Enishida _already_ set a bad impression for himself? The man tired looking and asked, "Celebi... So it happened... Come on, I'm not that scary am I?" He watched the boy shake his head back and forth.

Enishida stepped back and asked, "Has anything changed at all?"  
"Nothing. And as far as the people that were sent to unconsciousness, he is the only one not to awaken," Lila reported to the Founder.  
"That is not very good." Enishida murmured. "Turn on the television. I wonder what the press has to say about this because we won't say anything."

"That is playing with people..." Enishida got glared at by most of the group.

But, Dahlia ran over and switched the screen on. There was a girl with a microphone reporting on it. _"My name is Crystal and I am reporting here from the Hoenn Battle Frontier outside of the Hospital. They have not let anyone onto the tenth floor where it is known that Pyramid King Jindai is being taken care of after some strange event that happened at the Battle Pyramid. There have been attempts to get to any of the Frontier Brains from Hoenn and Johto, but there has been no luck in getting any information. Even the Pyramid Mistress herself has refused to say anything. What could have possibly happened from what happened? Please stay tune until new information has surfaced."_

"Crystal, Crystal, Crystal, Crystal... Where have I've heard that name?" Platinum asked herself.  
"Isn't it a pretty common name...?" asked Diamond.  
"No. That girl even looked like her. But I can't put my finger on it!" The girl complained.

"Refuse to say anything?" Maki was about to slam her fist through the television. "I didn't even say a word! That is not refusing! They didn't ask me either!"

"Calm down!" Kogomi grabbed one of Maki's hands.  
"Yeah, seriously!" Dahlia grabbed the other one.

Maki could feel Jindai grabbing her legs. His hands were trembling in fear. Maki lowered her fists to her side and the two girls let go.

_Do not argue now, young ones~_ A strange voice teased. Maki heard it as Celebi's. Reshiram and Zekrom recognized it as well. _You have to keep going now!_

The voice vanished. Siraru took a seat near the bed. Inside his head, this voice was echoing to him now. _You have to challenge the next place tomorrow! You have to!_

He then spoke aloud, "That voice is telling me to go to the next challenge tomorrow...!"  
"After what happened?" Heath complained.  
"Yes..." Siraru muttered. "...It is only seven days and seven days alone before more challengers... I guess I have to. Someone told me one day that you are supposed to follow that voice that talks to you inside of your head. Right...?"

"Alright everyone!" Enishida clapped his hands together. "All of you should get some rest and Siraru can challenge the Battle Palace tomorrow! Good night all!" Enishida took off.

"Okaaaaaaay!" Kurotsugu smashed his fists together. "Everyone follow behind me! If a reporter asks something, I'll teach 'em a lesson-" He felt Cattleya put her hands on his fists. He let out a moan. It was very apparent, he really wanted to beat the reporters till there was nothing left of them...

The Frontier Brains took off and were on their way to the Pokemon Center. Maki, Siraru, and the younger Jindai were the only conscious people left in the room. Reshiram and Zekrom were waiting outside the door for Siraru to come out. Zorua was there with them, in particular, on top of Reshiram's head.

"What are you going to do with him?" asked Siraru.  
"I have no idea..." Maki stared at Jindai's eyes. "...I guess I'll take him with me."  
"Later." Siraru left. He walked down the hallway with Reshiram and Zekrom behind him.

Before Maki left she looked at Jindai once more. Then she left with the younger one...

_Oh young one... I hope you can stop what is going to happen..._ Maki saw a glimpse of Celebi's human form down the hallway, but continued forward downstairs with Jindai.

**

* * *

Chapter 12 Ends – To Be Continued**

**

* * *

Look-Up:  
Name: Ukon  
Age: 70s  
Male  
Pokemon Revealed: Crobat  
Expertise: Spiritual Contact  
Position: Palace Guardian  
Symbol: Spirits  
Main: Companionship  
Hometown: Unknown  
Home Region: Unknown (Implied to be Hoenn or Kanto)  
Connection: Most Pokemon, Lila (Friend), Azami (Common Partner)**

**

* * *

Original: 2011.2.20**

**

* * *

A/N: I was originally going to have this happen in the middle of Absol VS Regice, but that ended not happening (hey at least Siraru got the Brave Symbol :D).**


	13. 13: Restless Night

_**What it Means to Be a Brain – 13: Restless Night**_

It was the middle of the when Maki woke up to see Buryamo sitting on her bed. She rubbed her eyes and asked, "Raiyo! What are you doing awake? And in your human form..."

"I was sleeping in my regular form on the floor and heard him messing with the sheets. I think I manage to make him fall asleep now..." The Pokemon answered.

Maki got up out of her bed and walked over to see Buryamo holding Jindai in his arms. Maki rubbed her eyes again and said, "I do not recall him making any noise."

"You are also known for the ability to literally sleep through anything."  
"Go back to bed!" Maki sat back down in her bed. Raiyo put Jindai down where he was and switched back to his Pokemon form to go back to sleep. Maki on the other hand, stood awake. She sat down on her bed for a few moments, but she was now unable to find the ability to sleep. She got up again and boot her boots on, letting her pajamas' pant legs fall over them and walked out the door.

The girl looked to her right and to her left. _Good..._ She thought. _...Everyone is asleep perfectly fine... At least I can go and nobody will bug me..._ Maki walked over to the staircase and went up the rest of the stories and finally to the roof. She opened the door and closed it softly and strolled over to the railing.

Maki stared into the sky. It was black and now filled with clouds opposed to the sky earlier that day that had been full of sun and was cloudless. She couldn't even see the stars, despite almost no buildings having light. There was no moon, either...

"This is depressing..." Maki let her words escape with the slight wind. Her hair seemed to blow on it's own. She was attempting to be separate from the world. Separate from what was all going on. Until she thought she saw something soaring through the sky. It may have been an attempt for it to invisible and despite it, she could see it's outline as it soared through the clouds. She closed her eyes and shouted in her mind, _"Hey! Who are you? Get down here!"_

She saw the figure diving towards the roof of the Pokemon Center. The figure landed on the roof and became completely visible. It was a Pokemon with red eyes, black body, wings, and the part that looked like a drill. She recognized the Pokemon and said, "Zekrom."

The Deep Black Pokemon switched forms into his Human form. He then asked, "How can you communicate with me through your mind and see me even though I was invisible?"

"Oh, that~" Maki shook hand around. "I have a, what do you call it, natural, ability to communicate with Pokemon with my mind. I am also capable of speaking with Pokemon that people cannot normally understand! Then being able to see you... Well, I could only see your outline. My ability to see invisible Pokemon depends on the Pokemon. Probably because you are a Legendary Pokemon is probably why!"

"I see..." Zekrom stared at Maki. "Are you the girl that did not fall unconscious."  
"Yup. What was up with that?" asked the girl.  
"The Pokemon Celebi being here... I do not know why she was here. And why she brought the boy here, I do not know either..."  
"She brought the boy from the past. Because the one that is still unconscious, is the boy today, presently."  
"Do not use the term like that. The past is the present to the people of that time. The future is our future, but those people's present. The present always exists even in the past and future."

"Oh... Sorry."  
"You did not know. Siraru did the same thing."  
"Are you Siraru's Pokemon?"  
"Yes."  
"Reshiram too?"  
"Yes."  
"How did that happen?"  
"It was his commander, actually."  
"Commander?"  
"Siraru is not here because he really wants to."  
"Really now?"  
"Yes. His commander, Solaris, sent him here."  
"Why?"  
"To capture Legendary Pokemon that are going to appear."  
"What?"  
"Celebi is supposed to appear again. Jirachi is going to awaken at the end of the week. We are supposed to awaken Kyurem as well."  
"Seriously...? Insane...!"  
"After what has happened around the world... Solaris found this perfect time to capture them while they were weak."  
"Ah..."  
"Though... This could bring an end to it all."  
"What does that mean?"  
"She has plans to capture Arceus."  
Maki gasped. She knew what that meant. Arceus was not meant to be under a Trainer's or someone else's control. It was even told in the legends when it did happen in the past...

Zekrom started to walk away, saying, "Siraru will not listen to what I say about what will happen. Try to find out what goal he is trying to find inside of serving by Solaris' side."

"You can count on me to find that one out! Like I want the world to end!"

Zekrom wove and walked back into the Pokemon Center building. Maki turned back towards the sky and sat down on the very railing Siraru stood on. A Pokemon walked up to her and spoke, "Are you sure you want to get involved with Zekrom's business. It's Zekrom, does not look good."

"What is that suppose to mean~?" Maki looked at the Pokemon.

The Pokemon looked like a deer in a way. There were two things branched out from each side on it's head. The seemed to look like horns when you look at them. There was a black streak in the middle of it's head and it looked like it either had orange or red eyes. The Pokemon had a long neck with two things that looked like larger flower petals on them. There was fur colored green and an underbelly colored white with hooves.

"You know Zekrom is not that trust worthy." The Pokemon walked up next to Maki.  
"Oh come on, Viri... He has a good motive. Do _you_ want the world to end?" asked Maki.  
"Oh, I am not sure. Not after how much my species hates humans with the other two."  
"But a world where everyone is dead? Think about it, Viri." Maki kicked her legs up and down.  
"What about Reshiram? I doubt the motives are the same as Zekrom's."  
"No idea. The only one I saw was Zekrom. Siraru is a good person. I doubt that he will actually do it for that Solaris person. Seriously, destroying the world. Not the best idea." Maki shook her finger back in forth.

The Pokemon looked at the clouds. Suddenly they began to clear away, revealing the moon in it's entirety. Maki looked at Viri and asked, "You are so mean." She grinned.

"Huh?" The Pokemon looked back down at the grinning Pyramid Mistress.  
"I have a question."  
"What is that?"  
"What do you think about humans?"  
"My feelings are different from the others. I did not experience what they have seen, or at least what I remember."

"Virizon..." Maki leaned her head on the Grassland Pokemon. "...I guess I'll stick with that answer..."

_**

* * *

Maki's Room**_

* * *

Jindai sat up and rubbed his eyes with his sleeves. He took a Pokeball that was near him and looked at it. It was not a normal Pokeball, but it was a GS Ball... The only known Pokeball that was capable of capturing the Time Travel Pokemon known as Celebi. He then muttered, but not very loudly, "...Celebi... Why did you have to bring me here...?" He clutched the Pokeball. He remembered what Celebi told him when she handed the very thing to him. Throw the Pokeball, as if calling a Pokemon, to call her to where he is. "Celebi..." He muttered again. "...What do you want with me...?"

He jumped out of the bed and opened the door up. He took off down the hallway, Pokeball back on his belt. In one of his hands was one of Maki's unused or spare Pokeballs. It was not a regular one. This Pokeball was a Speed Ball. His sleeve fell over his hand, now covering it from any person's view.

On the ground floor of the Pokemon Center, he strolled down the staircase that led upstairs. Obviously, it was late at night and no one was there now. He opened the Pokemon Center's door soundlessly, and walked outside into the night. He then took off running down the road to the forest. He was not aware of how lost one could get inside of the forest, especially at night. He slowed down and looked around him.

"Tekkanin!" A Pokemon came charging from one of the trees. Jindai stepped to the side, frightened a bit. He took out a Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon. "Tekkanin, the Ninja Pokemon, and the evolved form of Tutinin. Because of its swift flying velocity, it is said to be so fast it's able to evade any attack and can become impossible to see."

Jindai put his Pokedex away and looked around. He saw a stick and picked it up. The Ninja Pokemon came flying after him. The boy looked around and kicked up dust in an attempt to stop the Pokemon. He ran behind a tree and looked around. He noticed some apples hanging there. Thinking, he climbed the tree and grabbed them. Tekkanin charged for the tree he was behind. The boy turned out from behind the tree and threw three apples at it. Tekkanin dodged all three of them with his swift movement. And continued to charge after Jindai.

The boy knew what was going to happen, so he dug the stick into the ground and kicked up dirt along with some rubble. Tekkanin didn't know where he was going and slammed right into the tree. The apples in the tree came flying down from the branches on top of him.

Jindai cleared all of the apples away and took the ones that were not bruised. He finally reached the Tekkanin and held the Speed Ball and Tekkanin vanished into it, captured with complete success. The next moment, Jindai let Tekkanin out of the Pokeball and said, handing some apples to the Pokemon. Tekkanin, still relativity confused from before being captured. But, the Pokemon took the apples.

"Hello there!" A girl's voice shouted. Jindai turned to the same tree he just shook all of the apples off of. There was a girl wearing a straw hat. She had blond and hair and noticeably brown eyes in the night. Her outfit was mainly a little darker yellow and purple with a burgundy belt. Next to her on the branch was a Pikachu with a flower at her right ear.

"Who are you?" Jindai shouted.  
"Calm down!" The girl jumped from the tree and the Pikachu landed on her hat. "My name is Yellow, by the way! This is Chuchu! What's yours?"  
"J... Jindai..."  
"I just watched you catch this Pokemon just now." Yellow turned to look at Tekkanin. "...A fast Pokemon, indeed! Where did you get the Pokeball? Do you have any other Pokemon? You just caught a Pokemon without one!"

Jindai backed up a bit and started answering, "I borrowed this Pokeball from someone I know. She had probably fifty of them or something... So I took it. I don't have any other Pokemon then this one, Tekk..."

"Really now? Are you a new trainer? What would you be doing at the Battle Frontier? You do realize this place is for Trainers experienced in Pokemon Training and Battling, right?" Yellow got closer to him.

The boy backed up once more. This time he almost lost his balance. "I guess you could say I'm a new trainer... Though I'm not too interested in Gym Battles and those kind of things. What is the Battle Frontier? Really...?" He watched Tekkanin, or Tekk, eat the apples. Yellow knew they like sap and berries, but apples?

"You are not a Trainer for Pokemon Battles...? Wait, what do you mean not really a trainer? And you do not know where you are right now?" Yellow was very surprised.

"I want to be an explorer... You know, discovering stuff... not a Trainer... And I have no idea where I am right now... I just know this is a forest and I came from the building back there..." Jindai mumbled, staring at the ground now.

"I should explain buuuut... Building, what building?" asked Yellow.  
"I came from it a bit a go... I'll show you...!" Jindai returned Tekk to the Pokeball and ran back through the forest and back to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"How do you not know what this building is?" Yellow exclaimed as they reached it.  
"No one ever told me...!" Jindai shrugged.  
"You need to be taught some stuff..." Yellow sighed and stepped inside with Jindai and Chuchu.

**

* * *

Chapter 13 Ends – To Be Continued**

**

* * *

Look-Up:  
Name: Yellow  
Age: 12  
Female  
Pokemon Revealed: Pikachu (Chuchu)  
Expertise: Trust  
Position: Pokedex Holder/Pokemon Healer  
Symbol: Healing  
Main: Pokemon Trainer/Pokemon Healer  
Hometown: Tokiwa City (Tokiwa Forest)  
Home Region: Kanto  
Connection: Others (Friends), Chuchu (Close Pokemon), Jindai (Confused?)**

**

* * *

Original: 2011.2.20**

**

* * *

A/N: Yay! I introduced Yellow-chan and Chuchu! I used her age as of the 3rd Chapter of Special (as given on this one site to be 12) instead of her 6th Chapter age.**


	14. 14: Palace Challenge of Championship!

_**What it Means to Be a Brain – 14: Palace Challenge of Companionship!**_

"Jindai... Where are you...?" Maki muttered as she walked into her room with Viri. Raiyo was sleeping at the ground at the end of the bed like before. She walked over and spoke with a violent tone, "Raiyo! Where is he?"

Raiyo let out a yawn and asked, "The boy? Wasn't he sleeping here?"  
"You didn't hear him leave?" Maki growled.  
Viri let out a sigh and got comfy near the desk chair in the room.

"What is wrong... Maki?" A boy's voice asked. Maki turned around and saw Jindai standing at the doorway with Yellow and Chuchu looking in.

"Chu!" Chuchu squeaked.  
"Waddya mean I'm loud?" Maki growled at the Mouse Pokemon.  
"You can understand him?" Yellow's eyes widened.  
"Yep."  
"Pika!" Chuchu squeaked again.  
"I dare you." Maki glared.

In the corner, Maki could hear Viri muttering about the two talking. Raiyo was doing the same thing, and was now back in sleeping position on the floor at the end of the bed. Yellow walked into the room and asked, "Pyramid Mistress...! What happened yesterday?"

"This again..." Maki sighed. "...There was something with the Time Travel Pokemon. That is all."  
"Celebi?" Yellow opened her Pokedex and checked it. There was no entry on Celebi in it.  
"I have Celebi's entry." Jindai held up his Pokedex as it spoke. "Celebi, the Time Travel Pokemon. Celebi wanders across time as guardian of the forest. Whenever it appears, trees and grass flourish."  
"What? You have the Celebi entry?" Yellow looked at Jindai's Pokedex. "Wait, where did you get a Pokedex?"  
"O-Okido-sensei!" Jindai answered.  
"Jindai, you came from Kanto?" Maki intervened.  
"Yes...!"  
"A fifth Pokedex holder from Kanto?" Yellow's eyes widened even more. "The only others from Kanto I thought were me, Red, Blue, and Green-"

* * *

_**Morning**_

* * *

Siraru gathered his things together for the Battle Palace Challenge set to happen in an hour. He checked his bag, Pokeballs and so forth. He took care of hiding the Pokeballs for Reshiram and Zekrom in his bag. The two decided they wanted to stay in their human forms for a little bit longer (Siraru had no idea Zekrom had talked with Maki the previous night).

He started off down the hallway. On the ground floor, he saw Maki, Yellow, Viri (now in human form), Raiyo (also now in human form), Chuchu, and Jindai at one of the booths. Most of the Battle Frontier Heads were already at the main stadium room of the Battle Palace with a select few members of the press. On of which, was Crystal, the reporter from before.

Siraru took off out the door with Reshiram and Zekrom behind him and Zorua sitting on top of his head, or more accordingly, his hat. There were some members of the press between the Pokemon Center, on the road, and near the Battle Palace taking pictures and videos as the boy took off down the road.

"What is wrong?" Reshiram asked as she caught up with Siraru.  
"I just want to get as far away as possible from these... people!" Siraru started running even quicker. Now Zorua was trying to hang on by grabbing the back flap of Siraru's hat and bows from the bandana.

* * *

_**Battle Palace Entrance**_

* * *

"Young one!" Ukon announced as Siraru and the two made it to the entrance to the Battle Palace. There were many press members taking pictures. The rest of the Frontier Brains (omit Jindai), Maki, Viri, Raiyo, Yellow, Young Jindai, Tekk, some Press Members, Chuchu, Platinum, Diamond, Pearl, and Crystal were standing at the very entrance to the back part of the building, the main hall. Reshiram and Zekrom were told to join their group until Siraru made it to the end.

Ukon went on, "Welcome. This is the Battle Palace. Right on to the rules. There will be twenty battles. Your Pokemon may be healed after each battle. There is a thing to it. This is a test to you Spirit and Faith. Throughout the entire challenge, you are not allowed to give orders to your Pokemon. Helpful if you can speak through your mind or believe your Pokemon can battle. After the twenty battles, we will battle in the main room at the back of the building. You can only use one Pokemon per battle, but can use any Pokemon for any battle. Until you reach the end."

He vanished into the building with the special group.

Siraru took a Pokeball and ran into the first hallway into the stadium. It was a basic battling field with a trainer on the other end. This was the first battle now. He threw the Pokeball, and out came Absol. The opposing trainer threw out a Pokeball containing an Espeon for battle.

Siraru was about to yell out an attack, but he suddenly remembered he was not allowed to as part of the challenge. He saw the Espeon rushing after Absol with Quick Attack. Then Absol's own natural instincts kicked in and he attacked with Night Slash. The attacks hit and both went in each direction. Absol definitely kicked in because he then led up to use Flamethrower and other moves...

The battle ended in a win for Siraru's Absol.

The rest of the challenges went on in success with Siraru switching between Absol, his Yukimenoko, Rai, Zoro, and the Umbreon he borrowed from Solaris to use for the Battle Palace.

"Datsura, something wrong?" Kogomi asked as they watched Siraru battle.  
"It is that Absol... Something is strange..." Datsura watched Absol battle another Pokemon.  
"What about it?" Dahlia came in.  
"It's just that... Never mind..." Datsura stopped.  
"Looks like his Pokemon are pretty good in battle without him." Platinum observed.  
"No kidding...!" Diamond exclaimed.  
"He must have trained with these ones is particular..." Pearl started.  
"...for years!" Yellow finished.  
"Pika!" Chuchu chipped in.  
Reshiram watched Siraru's movements. Something was him speaking inside his mind.  
Zekrom had no attention on Siraru. Only his Pokemon.  
"He is good without commands." Viri spoke.  
"No kidding!" Maki shouted.  
"He deserves to be battling in the Frontier..." Azami watched the screen.  
Ukon nodded in agreement.  
"He's going to get here pretty soon, you know!" Kurotsugu announced.  
"Be quiet. It's already been an hour and half since it started." Cattleya punched Kurotsugu.  
"Princess...!" Kokuran let out a sigh.  
He could hear Kate giggling. Kurotsugu glared at her.  
Nejiki was speaking with Enishida.  
"Sir, what about the Pyramid King?"  
"We can't do anything until he wakes. Nothing can be done."  
"When will that be?" Heath was trying to be serious.  
"Who knows..." Lila sighed.

When it came half an hour later, Crystal announced Siraru making it to the final room to the press. "There he is! The challenger Siraru Onharu has made to the the final room of the Battle Palace! What Pokemon will he use for the battle against Palace Guardian Ukon?"

Siraru readied a Pokeball. His Pokemon were all healed after the previous rounds.  
"Well come, young one." Ukon readied a Pokeball. "Are you ready for a challenge? Your bonds with your Pokemon must be strong as they are our brethren. Come on out, Kekking!"

The Pokemon arrived on the field with a large yawn.  
"Release for the Battle, Umbreon!" Siraru launched the Pokeball to the field. The Umbreon was kept inside of a Luxury Ball in particular. Noticeably, there was a Star Seal on the Pokeball, because the stars launched through the air as Umbreon made an entrance.

The battle commenced. Umbreon ran around the stage, as if he were trying to find something out. Kekking did not do anything, only yawning.

The ground suddenly began to shake. Everyone could feel it. Kekking was obviously now using the move Earthquake. Umbreon flew into the air from the pressure. But, took advantage this and ended up diving down at Kekking using Cut. The attack was simply block by Kekking holding his arm up. Umbreon jumped backwards and fired a Shadow Ball. But, once more, Kekking scratched his belly as if nothing had even happened.

The Moonlight Pokemon was getting a little irritated now. Suddenly, Kekking fired a Hyper Beam at the Pokemon in a large burst. Umbreon barely moved to the side and ended up getting hit. The Pokemon slid across the ground, but went on to fire a Psychic. The Kekking was confused and then ended being slammed by another Shadow Ball. Umbreon jumped into the air and fired Hyper Beam. Kekking retaliated using his own Hyper Beam.

The beams collided. Both Pokemon were on opposite ends of the stadium, recovering from the attack. Kekking recovered much quicker than Umbreon and started charging another attack. Umbreon recovered only to see a Solarbeam flying after him. The Pokemon slammed against the back wall. Siraru gasped, thinking that Umbreon was out.

Kekking stumbled a bit backwards. Umbreon then got back up, but struggling about it. The Pokemon tried shaking it off and then fired off another Shadow Ball. Kekking took the blast with a violet smoke. In the middle of it, Umbreon came charging using Facade and Cut. Facade confused Kekking when it slammed into him and Umbreon slammed down with cut.

Kekking was sent back, sliding across the ground. Umbreon charged after him using a combination of running with Quick Attack and firing a Hyper Beam. Hyper Beam collided with Kekking, making him lower his guard and take damage. Then Umbreon came in with the attack of Quick Attack and Kekking flew across the stadium floor, unconscious. Umbreon was declared winner and ran back to Siraru.

"That was amazing job young one!" Ukon clapped his hands. He walked up to Siraru and handed a badge. "This is the Spirit Symbol. Proof of your win here and connection with your Pokemon.

"Thank you very much." Siraru bowed and took the Symbol. He placed it in his Battle Palace next to the Brave Symbol on the top row of the seven slots. Umbreon nudged at Siraru's leg like a cat and he gave him a pat as a win. "Good job, Umbreon. You can rest now."

Siraru returned Umbreon to the Luxury Ball and placed it at his belt. Reshiram and Zekrom joined him and Zorua gave a cheer, patting Siraru's head from on top of it.

Siraru started for the exit of the main room when Enishida asked, "What Battle Facility are you challenging next?"

"I think I'll challenge the Battle Tube up next." Siraru gave a wove as he and his Pokemon left the building.

"Crystal!" Yellow grabbed the reporter's arm as they went off air.  
"Yellow! What a bit of time it has been...!" Crystal patted Chuchu's head.  
"Who is this?" Maki asked.  
"Her name is Crystal. She is a Pokedex Holder from Johto!"  
"Really now?" Maki asked once more."  
"Yeah!" Yellow cheered.

The press members and camera crew that were with Crystal left. Crystal then went on, "Alright. I'm here because of the Phantom Pokemon Jirachi's Awakening. I need the assistance from the Frontier Brains for this to avoid Solaris from getting a hold of Jirachi."

_Solaris... Siraru...!_ Maki thought. _...Zekrom is right then?_

"If someone is after the Pokemon, we will help you!" Kurotsugu stepped in front of everyone else.  
"Thank you. I am here as a Reporter. That is just a disguise, however. I am also looking for my friends, the Pokedex holders. I am looking for these people." Crystal held out pictures of multiple people. "Their names are Red, Green, Blue, Gold, Silver, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Black, White, Cheren, and Bel. I see that Yellow, Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, are here. I am also looking for these people." Crystal took out a few more pictures. "Mitsuru, Kotone, Parke, and Mint."

"You can tag along with us when something happens." Heath announced. "Until the day this plan to get Jirachi apparently goes on down! With any luck, these people are around here somewhere!"

"I hope so." Crystal smiled. "I'll show you all my team!"

Crystal took out her Pokeballs and threw them all. Out came a Muchul, Parasect, Natio, Windie, Ebiwalar, Karakara, and Meganium. Crystal went on to introduce them, "The Muchul is Mupyon, Parasect is Parapyon, Natio's name is Naipyon, Windie is Winpyon, Ebiwalar is Ebipyon, Karakara is Karapyon, and Meganium is Megapyon! Note~ I have captured every single Pokemon from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. I have captured most Sinnoh and Isshu Pokemon as well!"

"That is quite an amazing feet, beep!" Nejiki stepped up.  
"Why thank you!"

"Crystal, do you happen to be staying anywhere?" Dahlia asked.  
"Yea, the Pokemon Center." Crystal returned all of her Pokemon to their Pokeballs. She turned to Viri and asked, "Who is this now?"  
"Ummmmmmmmm~" Maki rolled her eyes. Too late, though. Crystal took out her Pokedex and the entry came up, "Virizion, the Grassland Pokemon. It's horns are sharp blades and has quick movements. Virizion is spoken of in legends that fought humans to protect it's comrades." "Well now! This is a Pokemon disguised as a human we got here! The Grassland Pokemon from Isshu I believe so, then! Wherever did you get him?"

"Huh?" Maki looked at Crystal. "Oh. I'm not sure where Virizion came from... When I was found by Jindai, I was apparently found with Virizion and the Pokeball for him."

"I see..."

Then there was a sharp rumble. Everyone staggered in their places.

Datsura pulled up a screen from his laptop and exclaimed, "What? What is Regigigas doing here?"  
"Regigigas? Are you kidding?" Kate looked at the screen.  
"Why is Regigigas here?" Kurotsugu announced.  
"We need to get to Jindai and find a way to wake him up!" Azami yelled and started for the hallway.  
"The Regis!" Maki yelled in front of her followed by the group.

**

* * *

Chapter 14 Ends – To Be Continued**

**

* * *

Look-Up:  
Name: Crystal "Crys"  
Age: 14  
Female  
Pokemon Revealed: Muchul (Mupyon), Parasect (Parapyon), Natio (Naipyon), Windie (Winpyon), Ebiwalar (Ebipyon), Karakara (Karapyon), Meganium (Megapyon)  
Expertise: Capturing  
Position: Pokemon Trainer/Reporter ("Lie")  
Symbol: Capturer  
Main: Pokemon Trainer  
Hometown: Kikyo City  
Home Region: Johto  
Connection: Other Pokedex Holders, Yellow (Friend)**

**

* * *

Original: 2011.2.20**

**

* * *

A/N: YUP... To include the rest of the Special Cast (along with Mitsuru and so forth. Parke and Mint are from the TCG games and I put them in 8D) I've quite lost it... ****(oh yeah: Jindai is one of the Pokedex Holders but the others do not know because he is a lot older than them and is from a different set of Trainers)**


	15. 15: Siege of Regis! Come Forth Arceus!

_**What it Means to Be a Brain – 15: Siege of the Regis! Come Forth Arceus!**_

The group entered the Hospital Building. They charged up the staircase in a line led by Maki and Azami. But, they reached the room and the door opened right in front of their eyes. Maki jumped forward screaming, "Jindai! You're awake!"

"M-Maki! Get off!" Jindai threw Maki off.  
"What's wrong with you?" Azami asked.  
"Nothing!" Jindai charged down the hallway. He took the three Pokeballs from his bag. The Frontier Brains knew they were the Pokeballs with Regirock, Registeel, and Regice inside of them.

Yellow reached down and helped Maki up. Maki grunted, asking generically, "...What is... Wrong with that jerk? He would have never done that even in a situation where one of us was going to die!"

"We should hurry then to see!" Kurotsugu and Heath yelled in unison. The two charged after Jindai down the staircase followed by the rest of the guys.

As soon as Maki was back up, the rest of the girls took off down the hallway.

Outside, the press were all freaking out. Enishida was hovering up everyone and yelling for all of them to seek safety inside of the Battle Dome this moment! I repeat, this for the safety! We do care for all of you and will handle this problem as soon as we can!"

Most of the crowd cleared into the Battle Dome, taking head of Enishida's words. Siraru ran up from a top of one of the buildings and looked at Regigigas. The Pokemon definitely deserved to be called the Colossal Pokemon. It's size was towering bigger than three humans standing on top of each other...

At the ground below him, he could see the Frontier Brains and others running towards the creature. He looked at Zekrom. The Pokemon transformed back into his Pokemon form and Siraru with Reshiram jumped on. Zorua got in a spot and Siraru held him there as Zekrom leaped off of the building. Zekrom circled Regigigas, trying not get the Colossal Pokemon's attention.

"Regirock, Registeel, Regice, come out!" Jindai threw the three Pokeballs and the three Legendary Regis came out to face Regigigas. Regigigas launched a Hyper Beam. The three Regis launched their own Hyper Beam on Jindai's command to stop the giant one. Like many other colliding attacks, smoke came from the collision of all of the beams. Jindai looked to the sky and saw Siraru riding Zekrom. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Are you going to help? Attack!"

Siraru nodded and Zekrom flew by Regigigas. The Colossal Pokemon's attention was caught by Zekrom. The Pokemon cut through the air, avoiding Regigigas' blasts. Reshiram whispered something to Siraru and jumped off of Zekrom's blast. She landed on the ground about a few yards away from Regigigas. She dove behind a building nearby so no one could see her transform into her Pokemon form. In this White Hero form, she flew out from behind the building and charged towards Regigigas.

"Cross Fire!" Siraru commanded. "Zekrom, you use Cross Thunder!"

Reshiram cut through the air around Regigigas and fired the blast at the Colossal Pokemon. The flames surrounded the Pokemon. From the other side of the air, Zekrom flew through and fired Cross Thunder down on the Pokemon. The Pokemon flew away from Regigigas as the Pokemon let out another Hyper Beam. The beam cut through the air. And on Siraru's command once more, the Pokemon let out Cross Fire from Reshiram and Cross Thunder from Zekrom. The blasts collided with the top of Regigigas. When Regigigas tried to slap and punch the two Heroes away, Jindai demanded that Regice fire Ice Beam and the other two to fire Flash Cannon.

First, Regirock and Registeel launched the Flash Cannons. The two cannons shot through the air and collided into the center of Regigigas' body. Then Regice fired an Ice Beam from it's hands. The attack flew through the air and into Regigigas' body as well. The ice attack started freeze Regigigas in it's spot.

Then Maki and the younger Jindai joined the Pyramid King with his Regis, either ignoring Regigigas or thinking it will not break out of the ice.

"What is wrong with you?" Maki shouted.  
"Yeah!" This was Yellow running after them.  
"Something is wrong with Regigigas." Jindai looked at the Colossal Pokemon.  
"Wahh!" Yellow took out her Pokedex immediately. The screen came up showing Regigigas and spoke, "Regigigas, the Colossal Pokemon. According to legend, Regigigas has towed continents using ropes and created Pokemon that look like itself from a special ice mountain, rocks, and magma."  
"It's talking about Regirock, Registeel, and Regice then." Jindai looked at the Pokedex.  
"Do you want me to try to speak with Regigigas...?" Maki offered.  
Jindai nodded and told the three Regis to hold Regigigas down in it's spot.

Maki walked up to the Colossal Pokemon. She looked at the patterns on it's "face". They were a crimson red. That meant it was a seething anger... Maki spread her arms out and asked, "Regigigas! What is wrong with you?"

The Pokemon shook Regirock, Registeel, and Regice off of itself and smashed all of the ice. The Pokemon then went on to fire a Hyper Beam at Maki. The beam was about to fire when to blasts hit Regigigas' left side and the beam shot off in another direction. Maki looked up and saw Reshiram and Zekrom flying. Notably, on top of Zekrom's head was Zorua, who looked like he just fired an attack.

Regigigas went on to use another move. This time... It was Confuse Ray, and on the three Regis.  
"Oh no!" Yellow exclaimed.  
"Regirock, Registeel, Regice!" Jindai yelled.

The three Pokemon started following Regigigas now. Maki picked herself up and was about to go charging after them with a Pokeball in her hand. But, she was stopped by Siraru. The boy was standing front of her with his hand out. To his side, Reshiram landed on the ground. Siraru then spoke, "Reshiram, go help Zekrom while we speak."

The Pokemon nodded. Yellow took out her Pokedex again and scanned, "Reshiram, the Vast White Pokemon. A Pokemon that appears in myth. It spouts fire from it's tail that burns everything to nothing." Yellow's eyes widened. "It really is a Legendary Pokemon! Where ever did he get it...? Then there is that one!" Yellow held her Pokedex up to Zekrom flying. "Zekrom, the Deep Black Pokemon. A Pokemon that appears in myth. It has a huge power generator that creates electricity inside its tail."

Yellow put her Pokedex away and watched Reshiram fly towards Regigigas. Both Pokemon flew towards Regigigas and, in unison, unleashed Outrage on the Colossal Pokemon.

"We need to figure out what's wrong with it...!" Maki was about to start running again.  
"More like, why is Regigigas here?" Siraru asked.  
"Jindai!" Datsura ran up to the group, "The others are asking what we should do!"  
"Have their Pokemon attack Regigigas. That is our only way to do something right now."  
"Got it." Datsura ran back to the Frontier Brains and Pokedex Holders.

In the distance, they launched off their Pokemon. Lila sent off Raikou, Foodin, Metagross, and Espeon. Ukon had Crobat, Nendoll, and Dirteng go attack. Datsura sent off various Rental Pokemon and some he owns. Nejiki did the same thing. Kurotsugu told Cresselia to go help with Dosidon and his Kairyu. Maki noticed them and told Raiyo, Viri, and Kaiy to go fight as well. The rest of the Frontier Brains and then the Pokedex Holders sent off their Pokemon and following to give commands and what not. The younger Jindai looked at Maki, but ran off to help if the others needed anything.

Jindai suddenly said, "Atelier Hole has Braille Patterns in it. It didn't make any sense what it meant in the past... But I think I get it now. We have to go read it then. The Frontier Brains can handle off Regigigas... I hope. Come on."

Siraru called Reshiram over and everyone got aboard. Jindai gave directions on where the Cave is located on the Battle Frontier Island. As soon as they got to the entrance, the group walked in with Reshiram behind them. Yellow looked behind the rocks. There were Doble hiding there. They definitely knew something wrong was going on.

Maki looked at the walls. She was not completely familiar with Atelier Hole, but she knew that Pokemon lived inside of it. She looked along the walls. The place must have existed before the Battle Frontier was created.

"Here it is." Jindai was looking at a wall. Everyone joined him at it. There were Braille Patterns carved into the wall. "The enmities of Ice, Rock, and Steel will once again become the guide posts to the creator of this world. Only a shining light was born inside of this world that exists between time and very space. Play it's song. What does that mean?"

_Play it's song..._ The words ran through Maki's head. She then reached into her pocket and pulled something out of it. _The Heaven Flute..._ Maki put it up to her mouth and began playing it. Her fingers slide around the instrument, note to note.

The others waited for something to happen when suddenly Siraru pointed towards the wall, "Look! The wall is opening!"

The rocks on the wall made their way to the sides. There was a staircase. Maki kept playing the instrument until the wall was completely open.

"A staircase..." Yellow spoke. "...To what?"

"Let's go." Maki walked in front of everyone, the Heaven Flute still in her hand. She stepped up on the steps of the staircase slowly with everyone following behind her. What they did not see, was the strange figure waiting for them to pass to get on the staircase themselves.

At the top of the staircase, they were in some strange place now. There were rocks to the sides and a glass-like floor that everyone was standing on. One thing was missing in this place, some kind of inhabitant. Maki walked up to the center of the floor and played the Heaven Flute once more. The sounds and tones echoed through the room, until there was a flash of light a few meters away from Maki. The girl lowered the Heaven Flute and saw the figure.

It was a Pokemon with green eyes and red pupils. The Pokemon looked somewhat like horse, if that is how to describe it. The Pokemon had a gray body with four pointed feet and gold hooves. It had a long mane with a streak of gold on it's head. There was a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen. There are four jewels attached to this wheel. This Pokemon stood probably ten feet tall...

Maki stared at the Pokemon and it stared down at her. Yellow took her Pokedex how to identify the Pokemon, "Arceus, the Alpha Pokemon. It is said to have emerged from an egg in a place where there was nothing, then shaped the world."

"Arceus..." Maki murmured, "...We need your help...! Please! Regigigas is trying to kill everyone! Destroy the world you created...!"

The Pokemon let out a low growl-like sound. Maki's eyes widened as she picked her voice up, "What to you mean you won't help us? You help create the world as some sort of God and then you let the very things you created destroy it?"

Arceus turned away, not speaking in Maki's case or giving off any sounds in anyone else's case.  
"Please..." Maki's voice dropped once more. Maki started, uneasy this time though, to play the Heaven Flute one more time. The sounds echoed until they got louder and louder gradually. Arceus turned back and gave a nod. Make looked and asked, "Really?"

Maki turned to Jindai with a gem in her hand. It must have appeared there from Arceus. She went on to explain, "Arceus says for you to take this! It should help when calming Regirock, Registeel, Regice, and Regigigas down! I'm not too sure what it is though. But Arceus said for you to do it since you are the Master of the Regis or something like that!"

Jindai took the gem. It was a green color. Did it come from Arceus? It is the same color as the gems that were on the wheel part of Arceus. He watched Maki start for the staircase with Siraru. The latter calling, "Are you coming? We sort of need that."

Yellow skipped ahead of the Pyramid King. Siraru looked back. Reshiram was looking at Arceus. The Vast White Pokemon was about to charge after the Alpha Pokemon when Siraru pulled Reshiram back by grabbing the tail. He then commented, "Some other time. Got it?"

Reshiram gave a small nod and walked with Siraru.

Then the same figure from before... Once the the group had left and the walls had closed from Atelier Hole, stepped forward.

Arceus looked at the figure. All the Alpha Pokemon could see was a figure with a dark violet cloak wrapped around it's entire body. The only other thing was the person's pale face... And a maniacal grin. The figure held up it's arms, yelling with all of their might in a light male voice...

"_Arceus, the Alpha Pokemon! I have come for our Creator!"_

"_Let the Fall of Heaven Begin."_

**

* * *

Chapter 15 Ends – To Be Continued**

**

* * *

Look-Up:  
Name: Zekrom (Human Form)  
Age: Looks to be late teens in Human Appearance  
Male  
Pokemon Revealed: None  
Expertise: Lightning  
Position: Black Hero  
Symbol: Black  
Main: Pokemon  
Hometown: None (Technically Isshu itself)  
Home Region: Isshu  
Connection: Reshiram (opposite Hero), Siraru (Somewhat of a Master), Kyurem (Original Dragon Corpse)**

**

* * *

Original: 2011.2.21**

**

* * *

A/N: Another chapter :D (btw: I actually drew Reshiram and Zekrom's Human Outfits) Arceus' connection with Maki is unknown as of now (though I myself know it)**


	16. 16: Gem of the Alpha Blade

_**What it Means to Be a Brain – 16: Gem of the Alpha Blade**_

Back on the grounds of the Battle Frontier... Things were looking a little better for the Frontier Brains and Pokedex Holders. They were unleashing their most powerful attacks from their Pokemon. Everyone could tell that all of their Pokemon were getting tired from battling with the Colossal Beast.

But, the rest of the group, Maki, Jindai, Siraru, and Yellow, arrived back. Reshiram landed on the ground and allowed the passengers to get off. Zorua ran over Siraru and then the boy picked him up and placed him on his hat. Zorua was breathing heavily; he was tired. Same could be said for the majority of the fighting Pokemon.

Reshiram shot a blast of Cross Fire at Regigigas to get it's attention. Jindai looked at the gem in his hand. He looked at Maki, but she shrugged. Apparently Arceus had not explained how to use the thing. Regigigas, along with Regirock, Registeel, and Regice looked in group's direction. Jindai stood in front of everyone with the gem in his hand. A green light emitted from it, however, it was very faint.

Suddenly the music began to play. The melody, the notes, the tempos, the work that it was, faintly blowing the into the wind. Each note played solemnly, lonely, in solitude. The song rang through the skies. It seemed like all of life itself had frozen to hear it play. It was as if it was Solitude's Hymn; playing for loneliness and separation from everything else that exists. The final note of this melody seemed to ring on forever until Maki finally lowered the Heaven Flute.

The gem in Jindai's hand began to glow bright. Much brighter than it was before the song began.

"_The Song that plays in the face of Solitude itself."_

The Pyramid King rose his hand, with the gem, into the air. Everyone saw as the Confusion of Regirock, Registeel, and Regice finally vanish. The red light faded away. Attention was now directed right towards Regigigas. The Colossal Pokemon's eyes were still the same red. That meant the Pokemon had still not calmed down after the Regis returned to normal. When everyone thought that there was going to be a sigh of relief after the song...

Then the Colossal Pokemon charged up another Hyper Beam. Energy gathered within it's beam and unleashed on the Trainers. Or, more directly... The Beam flew past the three Legendary Regis. The obvious target was the Pyramid King. Jindai, still hesitant, threw the green gem, still glowing very brightly, at the Hyper Beam. The Beam reflected off of the green gem and flew back at the Colossal Pokemon. But, Regigigas put it's arms up and stopped the attack from doing any good damage.

The green gem let out another flash of light. The gem was enveloped by this light. It seemed to stretch out into the shape of... something. The light began to fade away when Jindai reached to pick it up. The light faded away completely in his hand. What was left behind was a sword of some sort. It was a fine blade with a solid tip. Near the hilt was a gem, the same green gem they got from Arceus, placed there. The blade wasn't particularly heavy, either. In fact, Jindai could wield it easily and in swift movements.

Even Maki did not know how this had happened. Even though she was practically the cause of it.

Regigigas lowered it's arms to it's sides. The solid red that was in the Pokemon's eyes was gone. In place of it was something more of a neutral color until they flashed green when Jindai held the sword up.

"The blade is working apparently!" Heath looked at the gem.  
"Where did it come from...?" asked Lila.

"That is a question to ask when this is over...!" Kurotsugu joined the two.

"Regigigas..." Jindai lowered the blade to his side. The intensity of the gem in the blade lowered to a small glow. The deep gray and blue clouds that were in the sky began to slowly fade away. Jindai held out a Pokeball and asked the Colossal Pokemon, "Will you?"

There was a beep sound from the Pokemon which Maki translated as, "Regigigas says it is okay! Guess there is some kind of trust it found inside of you."

Jindai nodded and threw the Pokeball at the Colossal Pokemon. Without a doubt, the Pokemon accepted it and the Pokeball gave off a ding sound that signaled the Pokemon was caught. Jindai walked over to the spot where Regigigas was and picked the Pokeball up. The other three Regis were standing behind him now. In his other hand was the blade, held loosely.

The man turned around and returned the three Regis back into their respective Pokeballs. The rest of the group ran up and gathered around him. They were spilling completely random gibberish because of how all of their voices were mixed together in unison. Until Kate her hands out and shouted, "Everyone be quiet!"

Everyone's voices came to a sudden halt. Then Kate asked, "What is with that blade?"  
"This..." Jindai held the sword up. "I'm not too sure."  
Yellow leaned up and whispered to Maki, "Do you know?"  
"Of course not!" Maki shouted.  
Everyone turned to their direction.  
"Do you?" Diamond leaned over.  
"Umm-" Maki turned away.  
"Cough it up." Pearl stared at her.  
"Fine!" Maki put her hands up, waving them in circles and walking in circles as she spoke. "Yeah, I know what that gem is. Arceus gave it to Jindai so it is one of Arceus' gems. The gem started off as a fairly small green gem, it did not appear to be anymore than that. I know what the gem is too. It is normal when in the hands of someone that cannot use it. It holds no use to those people. When in the hands of someone that can use it, the gem will form the weapon of that person's soul. And I guess in Jindai's case, his soul is capable of forming a sword." She stopped and stared at the rest of the group. "Different people have different souls."

"How do you know this?" Platinum asked, not accepting the previous answer.  
"I have no idea." Maki shrugged. "I can't remember!"  
"Are you sure?" Azami looked at the girl with a gaze.  
"Yes! I wouldn't lie about that!" complained Maki, irritated.  
"Jindai. Do you know?" Datsura looked in Jindai's direction.  
Jindai shook his head. "If she learned what the gem did, it was before I discovered her."  
"See?" Maki pointed.  
"How come the gem reacted to that Flute?" Kurotsugu asked this.  
"The gems will not respond normally without the Flute. If something happened, it would be out of our control for good. Only the person, myself, with the Heaven Flute can unlock what the gems can do. Whoever was directly given the gem by Arceus, the gem will form the weapon of their soul! That is it!"

Kate took the Flute and examined it's details and finally asked, "Where did you get this?"  
"Jindai says he found the Flute when he found me." Maki answered. "So I don't really know..."

"Is that true?" Diamond asked Jindai.  
"Yes." The man nodded in answer.

There was a gust of wind in the instant. Everyone turned their heads towards the sky and saw Enishida floating down in his floating-like machine coming towards them. He leaned out of his seat as he reached the group, asking, "So did ya manage to calm that Pokemon down?"

Jindai held the Pokeball up. Enishida smiled and said in a proud-like manner, "Well done! I guess that is the final piece to your Legendary Regi Collection! The three of Ice, Steel, and Rock, and now their leader, the Colossal Pokemon! Well done!"

The man nodded. He gripped the Alpha Blade in his hand and it suddenly transformed to the ordinary green crystal like before. Enishida leaned over and back, knowing it. "I'll see you all later! I need to go check up on casualty reports and that likes! Gotta worry about my business I've got here!" With that, the man flew off in the distance in his machine.

The group started off to the arena, or the Battle Dome, where Enishida was headed off towards. Maki stopped, behind the rest of the group. Everyone kept walking, not even knowing that she had halted. Then the younger Jindai turned towards the girl and asked, "What's wrong with you, lady?"

"It's Maki! Learn it!" Maki snapped on the boy.  
"S-Sorry! I forgot... What's wrong, Maki-chan?"

_Maki-chan...?_ Maki wondered and then she answered, "It's nothing..."  
"Are you sure?" Jindai turned to see if the rest of the group had left. He reached for the GS Pokeball and threw it into the air. There was a flash of green light when the Pokeball landed back in his hands. He turned around to make sure. And, sure enough, the rest of the group could not see what he was doing. He turned towards the light.

The Pokemon's wide eyes opened. Two blue eyes were staring at Jindai. Until she finally cheered, "It's about time you released me from the Pokeball~!"

"C-Celebi! Something's wrong with Maki!"  
"Celebi?" Maki stared at the Time Traveler. "Why o-or how?"  
"How could you not suspect~?" Celebi teased.  
"Celebi brought me here... Though I don't known why..."  
"There is always a reason, young one!"  
"The Time Travel Pokemon..." Maki stared at the Pokemon before her eyes.  
"Then why?" Jindai complained, facing Celebi.  
"I cannot tell you~ That would blow it~" Celebi spun around in circles around Jindai.  
"Tch..." Jindai turned away. He held up Celebi's Pokeball. "Return?"  
"Fine fine~!" Celebi vanished into the GS Pokeball.

Maki turned around and started walking off. Still wondering what the girl had been thinking, Jindai quickly followed up behind her.

* * *

_**Battle Dome  
**_

* * *

Enishida walked around to make sure everyone on the island was in the Battle Dome and accounted for. He met up with his Frontier Brains and the Pokedex holders and said, "I believe this is everyone! Thank you all for stopping the... bad... Pokemon! Hoenn Frontier Brains, Johto Frontier Brains, Trainers, their Pokemon~"

"When are the Facilities opening again?" Siraru asked.  
"I bet you want to complete your challenge." Yellow commented.  
"Not really..." Siraru gave her a look.  
"You always say that~!" Reshiram wrapped her arms around Siraru.  
"What is wrong with you?" Zekrom stared at her.  
"How many do you have done?" Pearl asked.  
"Three... I think." Siraru turned is head away, irritated.

Enishida started walking away from the group, saying with a smile, "You all should either go help, clean up, or head on in back to the Pokemon Center! I'm going to help these guys back and the likes!"

"Oh, I'll help!" Maki ran up to Enishida and smiled oddly.  
"Alright. Come on, Maki~" The two walked off.

"Do you three want to help me report on what happened?" Crystal asked.  
"No problem~" Diamond smiled.  
"Alright!" Pearl chanted.  
"U-Um, okay!" Platinum spoke as Diamond and Pearl dragged her off as they followed Crystal.

"I'm going to go check on the facilities." Lila started walking off.  
Ukon started following with a nod.

"We're going to go check the Factory's Pokemon." Nejiki started off.  
"Later." Datsura wove and followed the younger Factory Head.

"We're going to go check on other stuff!" Kogomi and Dahlia shouted in unison as they ran off.  
"W-Wait up!" The younger Jindai ran after the two.

"We're going to check the Center for other things." Cattleya and Kokuran walked off.  
"Yep!" Kurotsugu followed them.

"Later~" Kate wove her hand as she walked off.  
"I'm staying here! This is my Dome!" Heath laughed causing everyone else to stare.  
"Dummy~~" Yellow cheered.  
"Indeed!" Siraru's certain Raichu popped out.  
"Rai!" Siraru complained.  
Reshiram started skipping off, "Goin' to the Pokemon Center~!"  
Zekrom sighed once more and started walking.

"Do you know... What is going on?" Azami asked once everyone was off doing their own things.  
"...I do." Jindai started walking off.  
"Wait." Azami grabbed his shoulder. "...Tell me."  
"I can't."  
"Why?"  
"I just can't."  
"What is with you?"  
"Azami-"

"Forget it." Azami stomped away from the man. Jindai stared at the ground and let out a sigh. "...Because he didn't say the first time..."

* * *

"...Who are you?" A small voice asked.

Jindai let out a sigh and turned around to see the younger version of himself staring with blank eyes. He remembered years ago when he was in that position. He remembered seeing the older version of himself years ago. All he could really think was that he was happy because he became a successful trainer and explorer after truly learning who he was going to become.

"Jindai."

That was all the Pyramid King answered.

"What...?" The boy turned away, still confused and small as ever. "We have the same name?"

"No."  
"Yes-!"  
"No."

Jindai walked up to himself and leaned over. He patted him on his head. He began to explain, "We are the same person."  
"What?" The boy stared in disbelief.  
"It's true." Jindai smiled. "Celebi brought you to the future."  
"Really...? Do I become a good explorer?" The boy's eyes were much brighter.  
"A good explorer and a good trainer."  
"Really?"  
"Exploring the different regions, ruins, seeing artifacts and fossils, and..." Jindai took out the four Pokeballs with the four Regis in them. "...Four Legendary Pokemon."

"That's so amazing!" The younger Jindai smiled. Suddenly a Pokeball opened and Tekk came out of it and rubbed against Jindai. The boy took an apple out and gave it to the Pokemon. The Pyramid King looked at the Pokemon and said, "Tekkanin."

He reached into his bag and pulled out a Pokeball and released it. It was the current Jindai's Tekk.  
"I still have him after so long?"  
"He is a good companion." Jindai rubbed Tekk's head.  
"What other Pokemon do I get?"  
"My team is the three Regis, the new Regigigas and..." Jindai took two more Pokeballs out. "A Samayouru and Solrock. My permanent team."

"Wow~" The younger Jindai saw the Tekk and Tekk fly around and observed the Pokemon until he realized and asked a question, "Did you know I was going to come to the future?"

"Yes." Jindai nodded. "Because I remember experiencing it."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. I remember meeting myself."  
"Maybe you should change it so it doesn't happen again."

* * *

**Chapter 16 Ends – To Be Continued**

* * *

**Look-Up:  
Name: Diamond (Nicknamed "Dia")  
Age: 12  
Male  
Pokemon: Be (Gonbe), Ru (Naetoru), Pu (Tatetopusu), Ri (Beroringa), Mu (Manmu)  
Expertise: Double Battles  
Position: Pokedex Holder  
Symbol: Comedy  
Main: Pokemon Trainer  
Hometown: Futaba Town  
Home Region: Sinnoh  
Connection: Pearl (Best Friend), Platinum (Bodyguard and Crush)**

* * *

**Original: 2011.6.22**

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY! /shot Anyways. I've just decided to list full teams even if they appeared or not.**


	17. 17: Indefinite Future

_**What it Means to Be a Brain – 17: Indefinite Future**_

"What are you talking about?" Jindai asked.  
"Change what is happening right now so what happens won't happen," his younger version explained.  
"No no no..." Jindai turned around. "We cannot!"  
"Why?" The boy asked.

"Because if we disturb the pattern... Celebi not bringing you here, you not ever coming to the Battle Frontier, you will not capture Tekkanin, you will never discover Maki Kururagi because you will not be there when she appears, we will not be able to stop rampaging Pokemon, never meet Arceus, never, save something! You never meet anyone here unless there is some sort of miracle!"

"Can't we trust some kind of miracle?" the younger Jindai asked.

Jindai said nothing to his younger self.

"_This didn't happen before... Something is affecting it this time around in this present..."  
"What factor is affecting it this time?"  
"What other factor is changing it from last time?"_

_What was different from the last time I was here... In his position...? _Jindai looked at his younger self in thought. _Something is different. Review... What happened last time and what is different this time?_

"Hey. Come on. Can't you?" The boy asked.  
"Risking everything..." Jindai muttered.  
"Yeah? So?"  
"Hm." Jindai smiled, "Let's take that chance."  
"Okay!" The boy chanted.

_Maybe... We can trust fate. Hope for a miracle... Because, either everyone's future is the same no matter what, if it is doomed to keep going indefinitely, or we will ruin the future._

"What is different from last time?"  
"...That's it." Jindai looked up. "This boy currently on the challenge, Siraru Onharu. I don't ever remember someone like him. And the two that follow him around..."

"Those two?" The younger Jindai took out his Pokedex and showed two entries to the Pyramid King. "They are Reshiram and Zekrom in human forms! I was curious and and scanned them on accident when scanning a different Pokemon."

"What?" Jindai took the Pokedex to look at it.  
"Do you have your Pokedex anymore?" His younger version asked.  
"Somewhere with my things or Maki has it." Jindai pulled out Maki's PokeNav. "I'm getting tired of that girl... Hold on a moment." Jindai scrolled on the menu to his own number and called it.

The other line came on. "Jindai! Where are you?"  
"Near the forest."  
"Wait. Why do you have MY PokeNav?" The boy could hear Maki.  
"I don't even know anymore. Why do you have mine?" Jindai asked.  
"Hah... I dunno..." Maki let out a sigh.  
"Anyways. Where is my old Pokedex?" Jindai scrolled through the entries on his younger self's Pokedex.  
"That thing...? I have no idea. That could so be anywhere~"  
"Do you have any idea?"  
"Uhh..."  
"I'll see you later." Jindai cut the line and put Maki's PokeNav away and gave the Pokedex back.  
"I have to deal with her in the future?" The boy had a look on his face.  
"For her entire life so far."  
"Wah...?"  
"You... sort of, get used to her." Jindai started walking towards the Pokemon Center.  
"You sound like you haven't." The younger Jindai followed him.  
"I have no comment to that."

_What kind of future will there be then?  
What if this... miracle... does not work...?  
Is everyone just meant not to meet?  
Or will it work?  
Because how repetitive this world's timeline is?_

_Is everything just meant to repeat?  
What kind of future is everyone supposed to expect?_

"Jindaiiii!" Maki wove as the two entered the Pokemon Center. Maki was at make Poffins again.  
"Where have you two been?" Lila asked as Maki nearly forgot to mess with the Poffin to perfect it.  
"Oh. Just near the woods." The younger Jindai smiled.  
"Hope you didn't get lost. Like someone we know." Kurotsugu grinned at Maki.  
"Hey!" Maki's hands almost slipped as she glared at the man.  
"Whoa, keep to the machine." Kate said over Maki's shoulder.  
"Make that man shut up then!" Maki ran her hands over the dough.  
"Kurotsugu be quiet." Kate looked over at the Tower Tycoon. She caused the man's mouth to drop.

"You're making Poffins?" The young boy ran over and sat beside Maki make the Poffin.  
"Jindai~ You know what Poffins are?" Azami asked.  
"Uh huh. We used to make them hand-made." The younger Jindai nodded.  
"Ah~ I remember hand-made." Kate smiled.  
"Jindai. You never told me about that?" Maki looked up as her bangs fell over her eyes.  
"Skipped my mind. Something about remembering better when you are younger." Jindai commented.  
"Knowledge is a blessing." Ukon added in.  
"And makes your brain hurt." Heath complained.

Maki took the finished Poffin out of the machine and shut it off. She placed it in a container and started cleaning up the mess and her own materials such as left over berries. She walked over to Jindai and he handed her the PokeNav and started to walk away.

"Give me mine."  
"Oops~ Slipped my mind~" Maki turned around.  
"Yeah... Right..." Jindai took the PokeNav from her and put it away. "...Stop taking my things."  
"But you had mine~" Make walked off with some of the others upstairs to their rooms.  
"Because you had mine!" Jindai called.  
"Gah!" Make complained. She leaned over and took the container full of Poffins.  
"Can I have one?" The younger Jindai asked.  
"Sure!" Maki smiled and opened the container back up. She took one out and handed it to the young boy.

Maki closed the container and stood up to stretch. She started walking and said, "I'm so tired~ Good night, see ya in the morning all~"

Maki fell over on her bed sideways. She looked over and saw Raiyo and Kaiy relaxing with Viri sitting on the floor in her Pokemon form. She stretched her arms out and said, "What a day~"

"I'm exhausted..." Raiyo muttered.  
"Me too..." Kaiy nodded.  
"Just go to bed~" Viri complained.

Maki let out a small laugh but said as she looked at the ceiling with a blank face, "...I just wonder what's up with..." She closed her eyes. "...Jindai..."

**Chapter 17 Ends – To Be Continued**

**Look-Up:  
Name: Lila  
Age: 11 ~ 12  
Female  
Pokemon: Raikou, Kabigon, Foodin, Metagross, Eifie  
Expertise: Psychic Pokemon  
Position: Tower Tycoon  
Symbol: Ability  
Main: Pokemon Trainer  
Hometown: Unknown  
Home Region: Unknown (implied to be either Kanto or Hoenn)  
Connection: Kurotsugu (Fellow Tower Tycoon), Ukon (Friend)**

**Original: 2011.6.24**


	18. 18: Soaring Over the Night Sky

_**What it Means to Be a Brain – 18: Soaring Over the Night Sky**_

It was around two in the morning on the day that Siraru was going to be challenging the Battle Tube as his next challenge in the Battle Frontier. The young Jindai started pushing Maki around as he rubbed his eyes with his right hand. "Maki... chan... wake... up..." He muttered.

"Hm..." Maki squinted her eyes open and looked at the clock next to her bed. "...Jindai...! It's two in the morning... What do you want...?"

"I... wanna ride Kairyu..." Jindai pointed to the sleeping Pokemon on the floor. At notice of his Species, Kaiy lifted his head and muttered a few unnoticeable words, ending with, "Wah...?"

"...At two in the morning...?" Maki rubbed her eyes and sat up. She seemed to struggle to get up with her tired muscles. Most people, even Maki Kururagi, once were asleep, did not really want to wake up after that. "...Why...?"

Jindai rubbed his eyes again, trying to fully wake himself up. "I wanna see this place at night... And he said I wasn't allowed... to ride..."

"Who?"  
"Myself.  
Maki sighed.  
"C'mon..." Jindai pushed the girl around.  
"Fine..." Maki got out of her bed and pushed her hair down.

Maki walked over to Kaiy as he slept on the floor and pushed him around. "Get up Kaiy..."  
"Come back another time..." Kaiy wove her off.  
"Dammit... Get up this moment..." Maki pushed him more.  
"Fine...!" Kaiy got up and stretched his wings out.  
"Come on...!" Jindai ran out the door as silently as possible.

_There's no way... How can he be Jindai...? Doesn't act like him... What exactly... Caused him to be... Him...? I wanna know..._

On the roof, Kaiy got ready to launch.  
"I can't get up..." Jindai muttered.  
"I'll get you up." Maki lifted Jindai up.  
"Thank you!" Jindai smiled.

Maki climbed on Kaiy and sat right behind Jindai to keep him held up. She patted Kaiy's head and said, "Alright, Kaiy, take off!"

"Got it!" Kaiy started running and flapped his wings powerfully. He got to the railing and jumped up and started soaring through the sky, keeping himself up. Jindai wrapped his arms around Kaiy, saying, "The wind is powerful..."

Maki sat up straight and patted him on the head, saying, "It's okay. You can let go of the Kairyu. Just let go and you will be perfectly fine. I'm right here you know."

"Uh... Okay...!" Jindai let go of Kaiy and fell back against Maki.  
"See?" Maki smiled. "It's okay. I've ridden Kaiy billions of times."  
"Maybe nine hundred and ninety-nine millions, nine hundred and ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred ninety-nine." Kaiy commented.

Maki gave a look and hit Kaiy on the head, "Not funny."  
"Yeah it is~" Jindai smiled at the girl.  
"Taking sides with my own Pokemon..." Maki glared at the boy.  
"Hahaha!" Jindai started laughing.  
_What happened...? _Maki's face lowered.  
"Maki-chan?" Jindai asked.  
"Wh-What?" Maki snapped back up.

"Well..." Jindai looked down at the city, the landscape, the forest below them. He saw dozens of lights that were still on and buildings with them off as they flew past them. He saw Pokemon sleeping at the tops of trees, birds flying in the night. He suddenly felt more security as Maki wrapped her arms around him and Kaiy. "What made me such a... jerk...?"

"Huh?" Maki had a questioned look on her face.  
"Do you know?" Jindai looked up at her.  
"Well..." Maki closed her eyes. "What do you mean?"  
"You know... Quiet, in seclusion, lonely..." Jindai muttered.  
"I don't think I'm in a position to answer."  
"You don't know do you?"  
"Nope." Maki laughed a little. Maki messed with Jindai's hair. "Able to see through me, eh~?"  
"What? Can I now?"  
"Yep. Jindai sure can see through me." Maki answered.

Jindai messed with his collar as Maki still messed with his hair. Maki looked and asked, "Where did you get the outfit?" She noticed it looked remarkably similar to the current Jindai's outfit.

"Someone made it for me~" Jindai answered with a smile.  
"Really? Who?" Maki asked.  
"Just, some family."  
"Jindai never told me about his family."  
"Don't you have any?" Jindai asked, dropping his smile.  
"No... Jindai is my only family. I don't know my own family."

Maki moved the bangs out her face as she gazed at the stars. They seemed so dim when they shouldn't.

"How do I find you? You know, in the future..."  
"I don't quite remember." Maki turned back to the boy. "From what I remember... Jindai found me in a forest in the Hoenn Region with a Pokemon called Virizion... Then he just kinda followed me around the Hoenn Region when I was an ordinary Trainer... All I know is that I'm sort of connected to Arceus."

"Arceus?"

_Oh. That's right. This Jindai has hardly started his travels in the Kanto Region. So, let alone, he might not even know about the very existence of the Sinnoh Region. Oh well..._

"Just a Pokemon from the Sinnoh Region."  
"Oh. Okay." Jindai nodded.

Maki smiled. "You are going to love this."  
"Huh?"

_If Jindai saw me do this, I would be dead in two seconds. Too bad he isn't here!_

Maki tapped Kaiy's head. The Pokemon nodded and picked up more speed before turning upside down. Maki wrapped her legs around Kaiy's body and held onto Jindai's hands tightly as she kept him to her side.

"Maki-chan! Stop it!" Jindai cried  
"I know you're loving it!" Maki laughed wildly. "I'm letting go of your hands!"  
"WHAT?"

Maki let go of Jindai. Before he fell she grabbed him by his waist. She watched as he stared at the city below him. She called out in the wind, still laughing, "Tell me something Jindai! How does it feel to be upside down like this? Hanging, your only support being me?"

"Maki..." Kaiy muttered.

"It's actually kinda fun!" Maki noticed Jindai smiling and his arms out like he was flying.  
"What...?" Maki was kind of creeped out.  
"Well~" Jindai began. "When you are trying to be an adventurer... You gotta expect the unexpected! You have to not be afraid about what's gonna happen! You just gotta get through what life throws at you!"

"...Ah!" Maki remembered what she was told one day.

"_Maki. You have to expect the unexpected you know. You have to not be afraid of what is going to happen to you. Just go with it. You have to get through what life throws at you. That's how it works!"_

"Maki?" Jindai looked up at her from his position.  
"Wah!" Maki shouted.  
"H-Huh?" Jindai noticed Maki's legs beginning to slip.

Maki fell off of Kaiy, having loss grip of the Pokemon's body. She accidentally let go of Jindai's waist and barely caught his ankles as they fell. They fell through the air until Maki felt Kaiy grab her waist. She looked up and saw the Pokemon flying upright. She then heard Kaiy muttering, sounding a little irritated, "How many times do I have to tell you to not mess around when you are flying at this altitude? I swear. You are just like him. You are going to get yourself killed!"

_I'm probably the reason why Jindai turned out like how he is if he's right he remembers meeting me as a child! Ha! Bravery...! That's all there is to it... I guess at this rate... It's he who turns out like me~!_

"Thanks!" Maki smiled. She looked down and saw Jindai pretending to fly with his arms spread out like wings. She could hear him saying, "This is so much fun...!"

Maki smiled until she heard him say, "Maki-chan! Let go of me!"

"Are you insane?" Maki screamed.  
"No!" The boy replied.

Maki let out a sigh. She didn't see that coming in particular. She let go of Jindai's ankles and watched, still upside down, as the boy fell.

Jindai reached into his pocket and took out a Pokeball and let the Pokemon out. He fell until Tekk caught him with his insect arms.

"How in the world can that Pokemon hold him?" Kaiy asked.  
"I dunno~" Maki fixed her hair, useless as it was in the wind and still upside down. "He is just a child you know~"  
"Just like the Pyramid King..." Kaiy sighed.  
"Let's go get him." Maki pulled herself up and jumped back on Kaiy in his flight.

The two began to descend and Jindai jumped in front of Maki on the ride and Tekk flew beside them as they made it back to the Pokemon Center's roof.

"I swear~ You are going to get yourself killed." Maki said as she jumped off of Kaiy before he landed. She fell a good six feet before Kaiy landed and Jindai got off.

"But I'm not dead, am I?" He spun around in circles as Tekk circled him.  
"Big shocker..." Kaiy said sarcastically.  
"Well~ He isn't. Neither in the present nor past." Maki smiled.  
"Are you sure I don't do anything really exciting?" Jindai asked as he leaned against the railing.  
"Oh boy... Yes. Yes you do." Maki sat on the railing.  
"Doesn't seem like it." The boy pouted.  
"Well~ You just haven't seen the man... He's quite... different from what you think."  
"Really? Doesn't seem like it."  
"Oh... I know you." Maki messed with his hair once more. "Trust me. I know Jindai. And trust me, Maki Kururagi. You will enjoy how you turn out in the future~"

"Really?" Jindai climbed and sat on the railing with bright eyes.  
"Just keep going..." Kaiy said sarcastically again.  
"Of course. Don't you believe me?" Maki asked.  
"Well..." Jindai rubbed his eyes.  
"Come on. I've known Jindai all of my life. I think I know the man." Maki put her arm around Jindai.  
"I... guess..." Jindai closed his eyes as he rested against Maki.

Maki stared at the sky, the stars, the clouds as faded as they were, and the pale moon.

Then she was interrupted by Kaiy, "Let's go before you fall asleep and I have to drag you BOTH in. Right now." Kaiy opened the door up.

"Yeah... Yeah..." Maki picked up Jindai and walked inside and the Pokemon shut the door as Tekk followed close to them.

Then the next morning came.

"What... do you MEAN... that you let him fly upside down?" Jindai shouted during the next morning's breakfast.

"Hah..." Maki semi-laughed. "You seeee..."  
"It was all her idea." Kaiy said before the girl continued.  
"IT WAS...?" Jindai folded his arms.  
"Well...! He was... like... uh... enjoying... it... you see..." Maki stood up and started backing up.  
"Run!" The younger Jindai started running and ran past Maki and the girl started following him.  
"Get back here!" Jindai jumped over the table and started chasing after the two.

The rest of the group just went on with their meals...

"It's only six in the morning..." Kurotsugu complained.  
"Where does the energy come from?" Lila asked.  
"You never know..." Azami muttered.  
"You'd think after knowing them for a long time." Raiyo mumbled as he ate his Pokemon food.  
"Even I don't know!" Viri pitched in.

Enishida came in and muttered slowly. "THIS... Will be a very... very long day..."

"Maki, get back here!"  
"Noo!"  
"Are you trying to get him killed?"  
"Absolutely not!"  
"Maki!"

**Chapter 18 Ends – To Be Continued**

**Look-Up:  
Name: Enishida  
Age: Late 30s  
Male  
Pokemon: Unknown  
Expertise: Unknown  
Position: Leader / Creator of the Battle Frontier  
Symbol: Leadership?  
Main: Pokemon Trainer?  
Hometown: Unknown  
Home Region: Kanto or Hoenn  
Connection: All of the Frontier Brains (Leader)**

**Original: 2011.6.24**


End file.
